Nobodies Forgotten
by HawkRider
Summary: Xemnas sends out Axel, Roxas and Xion to search the site of a fire, but little do they expect to find what they do, or the results of that find. Some characters a little OOC. OCs. Semi-AU.
1. The First New Member

**Inspired to do this by the fanfics 'Double It!' and 'Organization XXIII: The Next Generation'. It's something I've wanted to do for a while and only just got round to.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Axel! What are you waiting for? Go grab those ice creams!" Xion shouted as the trio ran towards the clock tower.<p>

"I thought it was Roxas' turn today!"

"No, it should have been your's anyway. You just decided to hold that competition to see who got rid of the most heartless, and still lost!" Roxas laughed.

"You two are mean..." Axel stormed off to get the ice creams while to other two climbed the tower.

"So, Xion. What did you think of that mission?"

"Easy. I mean, come on. A Poison Plant was was the strongest heartless there! Hey, is that Axel or a fireball?" They both stared closely.

"Axel." They said at the same time. Both laughed.

"Shh." Roxas said suddenly.

"What?"

"Be quiet. I thought I heard something." Xion listened carefully. There was a shuffling noise on the other side of the tower.

"Hi guys!" Axel yelled. He was met with two loud shushes to which he stopped talking but pouted at. The shuffling noise had now turned to into sobs.

"What's that?" Roxas whispered.

"No idea." Xion replied.

"Go and see. You're the stealthiest." Axel commented. Roxas started to sneak around the corner, then peered round the next. He found a boy. He looked about his age with mid-length blond hair and rather plain clothes, a grey jacket, jeans, fingerless gloves that passed his wrists and white trainers. He was sitting at the edge of the tower, crying. He was facing the area they'd been searching, the site of a hospital that had burnt down the day before. Xemnas had been adamant on them checking that area for any new recruits, sending all three of them due to the high risk of strong heartless. And because there was nothing else for us to do.

* * *

><p>I heard something behind me, and span round to see Axel creeping up behind me, obviously curious. I looked back to the boy, only to see that he'd heard us and had stood, staring at us. His eyes were blue, darker than mine and Xion's, but still blue. He turned to run.<p>

"Wait!" Roxas' shout caused Axel to jump and the boy to stop. "We're not going to hurt you. Axel, go get another ice-cream." Axel ran off while the boy looked unsure. "Come on." I lead him round the tower to Xion. "I'm Roxas and this is Xion. What's your name?"

"I-Isaac."

"Well Isaac, it's nice to meet you." Said Xion as she patted the ground seat next to her. He sat there and Roxas took the seat on the other side.

"So, how are you?"

"Not good."

"Why?" Xion asked. He didn't answer, just looking down. The few clouds over head seemed to darken.

"I'm back!" Axel shouted from behind. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He handed Isaac an ice-cream. He took a bite, then seemed to cheer up a little.

"This is nice." He remarked as they all continued to eat the treat. "Salty, but sweet too."

"That's what everyone seems to say when they try it." Axel remarked. "It's Sea-salt ice-cream."

"Sea-salt..."

"Hey, we come here most days around this time. Why don't you come too? We could be friends!" Roxas said.

"Friends. I've not had many of those before. I don't have any now."

"Why not?" Xion asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm dead."

"WHAT?" Axel shouted.

"I was in that fire. But if I died, how could I be here?"

"Hey, could I see your arm?" Roxas this time.

"W-why?"

"I just want to see something."

"No!" Roxas reached out his hand.

"Do you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"I'm just going to check something, but I'll need either your wrist or neck."

"O-Ok." He tilted his head. Roxas reached out and held his fingers to his jugular. After a few seconds he pulled it back.

"You're like us..." Roxas said.

"You mean he's a..." Axel started.

"Yep."

"What are you talking about?"

"Isaac, sorry but, you did die."

"What!"

"When somebody with a strong will dies, a being called a Nobody is sometimes formed. That's what happened to you. It also happened to us." Axel explained.

"So, what do you do?"

"We have somewhere to stay. You can come with us if you want." Roxas told him.

"Really? Thanks. You barely know me, yet you're doing this. Thank you."

"Well then, come on!" Axel shouted. He opened a dark corridor. "Step on through. You need to meet the Superior." They walked through, one by one. When they all passed through, it closed. They found themselves in the Grey Room.

* * *

><p>"Come with me." Roxas said. He opened another dark corridor and lead Isaac through. They emerged at the top of the castle. Roxas shivered. "I've never liked this place."<p>

They found Xemnas standing in his usual place. "So, you found a new recruit. We could use some more members..."

"This is Isaac. We found him in Twilight Town. Obviously."

"Right. Isaac, step forwards."

He walked towards Xemnas, stopping about a meter away. Isaac's name appeared in front of him, then started to spin around his head, getting faster and faster. They stopped as an 'X' appeared, then the letters rearranged themselves to form his new name.

"Number XV, Caixsa. Welcome, to the Organization."

* * *

><p><strong>Right, for this I will need several more characters, and I'm asking any readers for character ideas! Just fill in the form like I have in the example. Thank you now to anybody who does this. The number will be based on how quickly you review. This story will be censored so you know.<strong>

**Name: Caixsa.**

**Somebody: Isaac.**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 15.**

**Home world: Twilight Town.**

**Found by: Roxas.**

**Power: Weather and connected aspects (Wind. Electricity and Water to a lesser extent.)**

**Mentor: Demyx, Roxas.**

**Crush: Refuses to tell.**

**Appearance: 6 foot. Slim build. Cobalt blue eyes. Straight, shoulder-length, blond hair. Plain, dark blue T-shirt. Grey, hooded jacket, fur-lined in the inside. Dark blue jeans. Plain white socks and trainers. Black, fingerless gloves that reach past his wrists. Silver chain necklace, runic symbol for peace. Scars on wrists.**

**Weapon(s): Two daggers. Both slightly curved. One dark blue with a sapphire in the hilt. Crosspiece looks like two breaking waves. Other golden-brown with gold tiger-eye in the hilt. Crosspiece looks like two leaves. Prefers to use magic though. Uses jumps quite a lot in normal attacks.**

**Personality: Calm. Quiet around people he doesn't like/know. Bad at conversations. Goes silent and cries when anyone but his closest friends ask about his Somebody's past (still goes quiet and cries). Surprisingly strong but doesn't like to use his strength.**

**Likes: Rain. Good books, especially horror/supernatural. Chess and most variants. Writing. Intellectual debates. Good, clean humor. Good films. Sunsets. Classical music. Some card games. Roxas. Axel. Xion. Lexaeus. Demyx. Zexion.**

**Dislikes: Too much sun. Stereotyping. Sadists. Bullies. Rock and Heavy metal music. Alcohol. Gambling. Unitarians. Talking about his time as a Somebody. War books. The 'Twilight' saga. Xemnas. Vexen. Siax. Luxord. Marluxia. Larxene.**

**Somebody's History: Attempted suicide landed him in a hospital which burnt down.**

**Other Things: Ambidextrous.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Form<strong>_

**Name:**

**Somebody:**

**Gender:**

**Age: (Minimum of 13)**

**Home world: (Any from games. Not that relevant.)**

**Found by: (No re-using them, so you can't choose Roxas now.)**

**Power: (Anything that hasn't been taken.)**

**Mentor: (Any of the 14 original members. Up to two.)**

**Crush: (Optional. PM me later if you change your mind. Will accept homosexual couples and secret crushes.)**

**Appearance: (Please use detail. Be creative.)**

**Weapon/s: (Please use detail. Name/s optional. Fighting style too. Please be original.)**

**Personality: (As descriptive as possible. Be creative.)**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Somebody's History: (As much as you like. Only thing needed is how they died. It cannot be a natural death.)**

**Other Things: (Anything you think I've forgotten/you'd like to add.)**


	2. More New Members

**Next chapter. I'm introducing some of the OC's in this. My thanks to Bond Of Flame08, Sabitsuki, Leixym, Zilac an****d Thaumaturgic Adversary**** for the great OC's. Oh, and I'm only going to take on two Keyblade wielders max. I forgot to mention that. One appears in this chapter, the other soon.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Zexion looked around. He was in a field. A large field. Filled with flowers. Oh, why had Xemnas sent him here? Why not Marluxia? He loved the things.<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"_I have an announcement!" Xemnas called from his throne. Axel snorted._

"_Really?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. A bullet from one of Xigbar's guns caused him to stop._

"_Thank you, II. Now, firstly I would like to introduce a new member. Caixsa, number XV." A boy stepped forwards on the central platform. Xemnas created a throne, right between Roxas' and Xion's. "Also, I am granting Roxas this week off for finding this new member..."_

"_What!" Axel shouted, blocking another bullet with his chakrams. "Why not me and Xion?"_

"_I was going to say that you and Xion had today off for helping, but now you have to work today. Caixsa, you have a week to let you acclimatize to your new surroundings." Axel sank back into his seat, muttering dark curses at Xemnas. Zexion suddenly felt a want for a different throne. "Now, I have heard that there are several Nobodies who have recently been born in various worlds. Zexion, you shall go to Dwarf Woodlands. Xaldin, you shall go to The Land of Dragons, Demyx, you can go to Twilight Town and Marluxia, to Radiant Garden." He looked round. "Saix will have the missions for the rest of you ready. He will meet you in the Grey Room."_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Why was I sent here? It's too...bright."<p>

"You really don't like this field?" A girl who couldn't have been older than eighteen, had appeared next to him. "Our Queen, Snow White, asked for this field to be kept as undisturbed as possible."

"It's not a thing I like." He said. He finally looked at the girl properly. She had black hair, surprisingly like Xion's but for the fringe, chocolate brown eyes and a build like that of a gymnast's. She was about as tall as his shoulders. She wore a white sundress and white and yellow shorts, both stopping around her knees. She had a red jacket with orange sleeves that reached her elbows. She had a red and yellow necklace, though Zexion couldn't make out what the pendant was. She had white shoes with red laces.

"Man, you need to cheer up. Would some sun help?"

"Too much already. And I'm busy." He pushed her away, gently though, but what he felt made him freeze. He couldn't feel any pulse. "In fact, you might be able to help me...what's your name again?"

"I never told you. I'm Maria, Maria Jakins."

"Well then Maria, could I see your wrists?" _This trip might not be so bad after all. _He thought.

* * *

><p>Caixsa looked at the two daggers in his hands. All of a sudden, he yawned, stretching out his arms. <em>I really need more sleep. <em>He thought.

"Hey! Watch it! You nearly hit me!" A girl, a head shorter than Caixsa yelled. She was wearing the Organization outfit. She was a little thin, with slightly tanned skin, blood red eyes, long blond hair styled in a ponytail with a blue tip, bangs on the right of her face that reached her lips and rounded-rectangular glasses.

"Sorry. Hey, are you one of the new members Mansex mentioned?"

"Who?"

"Xemnas. It's an anagram of his name."

"Yeah. I'm Leixym. You?"

"Caixsa."

"Is this the Gym of Joyless Toil?" Another person entered, though it was hard to tell if he or she was a boy or a girl. He, Caixsa decided to use, was even shorter than Leixym, with a girlish face. He had long black hair and brown eyes, but something about him rung as a boy.

"Yeah." Leixym answered. "Hey, are you a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." he said simply. "And I'm twenty two. Hey, someone else is here."

It was in fact two people. The first was a boy, with shaggy green hair, grey eyes and with a tired look on his face. He was about an average height, and looked slightly overweight. The other was a girl. "Hi!" The girl called. "Man, these cloaks are so dull. What do you think?"

"I like then." Caixsa said.

"How can you like them?"

"They suit my mood."

"Are you never happy or something? What could have happened to make you like that?" While the latter question was being asked, Caixsa had hung his head and a dark cloud had started to hover over him. It started to drizzle.

"How did you do that?" the boy asked.

"I can control the weather." came the murmured reply. He looked up. "So what can you do?"

"I have ocean manipulation. Like hydrokinetics, but more powerful."

"I have the power of fairytales." Said the first boy. "My name's Uxye."

"I'm Kraxnf." Said the other boy. "I control metal."

"And I'm Xirama. I control the sun." Said the last. "Watch!" She clicked her fingers and a blinding beam of sunlight poured into the room, half-blinding everyone but Xirama.

"Gah! What is this light?" Caixsa summoned a cloud cover, blocking most of the light. "I believe that this is where I am meant to wait to meet Xemnas, and the new members?"

"That's here!" Xirama called. "Though why anybody would call anything the Gym of Joyless Toil is beyond me."

"I agree with the optimist." Leixym said.

"Hopefully Xemnas won't keep us waiting much longer." Caixsa said. "By the way, what's your name?"

"My name would be Sejox. And that would be Xemnas over there, would it not?"

"Boy, you are formal." the newly dubbed optimist complained.

"Ah, you are all here." Xemnas said in his monotone. "I am please to announce that dinner is ready."

"At four in the afternoon?" Leixym asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you really not think that Hawk had a solution to that? He sped up time for you." A shoe hit Xemnas in the middle of the face.

"Who's Hawk?" Kraxnf asked.

"Nobody, and yet he rules over everyone. Try not to insult him."

"Why?"

"Shoe." Xemnas shuddered. "And other things."

"Ok..." Xirama said, confused. "So no breaking the fourth wall?"

"Correct. Now, let us head to the Dining Room of Disaster. By the long route." He was met with several groans.

Xemnas led the six new Nobodies down several corridors. He knocked on a door seemingly at random. "IX! Get out here!"

"Coming!" The door opened and a blond with a hairstyle halfway between a mohawk and a mullet. "What is it Xem?" The blond was surprisingly cheerful.

"For a start, don't call me that. Secondly, give these new members the tour." The blond pouted.

"I have to work?" He asked, suddenly depressed. Xemnas nodded, then stalked off. "Well then..." He turned to the others. "I'm Demyx." he cheered. "Come on then! I'll show you around." He lead us through the maze of corridors, happily taking up a one-sided conversation. It was enough to make most of the others want to hit him over the head, but Uxye was secretly glad to have everyone not paying attention to him.

* * *

><p>"So, what are your names?" Demyx asked once they reached the seventieth odd room. Most of the others deadpanned, though Caixsa wasn't too phased.<p>

"I'm Xirama, and these are Caixsa, Uxye, Kraxnf, Leixym and...um..."

"Sejox." The older man said.

"Oh, yeah. I thought I would have to call you the old man."

"Really?" His voice was emotionless, scarily so. Xirama was the only one not to notice.

"Yeah, I mean, you do look about fifty..."

"I'm thirty two."

"Really?" She was knocked out by a large blade, the flat part of which hit her forehead.

"Well f*** me, that was unexpected." She paused. "Censoring? Really?" She was silenced by a shoe in the face. Caixsa sighed, then summoned a rain cloud above Xirama's head, causing her to splutter awake.

"Why did..." She was interrupted by Demyx, who continued talking.

"Anyway, in here are all of the other members of this Organization." He threw open the doors and they were surprised to see everybody skidding about, falling and ending up covered in food. "Yep. That's why it's called the Dining Room of Disaster. Nobody has ever set foot in here and not fallen, slip, skidded or otherwise ending up on the floor for more than five minutes without flying. Current record holder is...him."

"Oh, Zexion." Xirama said when she saw who he was pointing at. "How long for?"

"Three minutes, twenty two seconds." The silverette answered from across the room. He was reading.

"Ok, now then...the one with the eye-patch, currently sitting in a bowl of soup is Xigbar..." Demyx carried on with his list, showing who everyone was. "...is Xion." He finished. "Any questions? No? Good. Now, let's eat!" He wandered into the room, falling after about five seconds. The others followed him, the first to fall already being halfway to the table, that being Sejox. He was soon followed by Xirama, Leixym and Uxye. Only Kraxnf and Caixsa made it all the way to their chairs, although Kraxnf's was the stronger of the two. A hatch opened at the end of the table, and twenty plates of Spaghetti Bolognese flew out, landing neatly in front of each chair.

Caixsa looked at the food and paled. "I-I feel tired." Caixsa said, giving a big yawn. "I'm heading off to my room." He was off down towards the Corridor of Eternal Rest before any of the other Nobodies could say anything.

"The Corridor of Eternal Rest?" Leixym asked incredulously. "What the f***?" She paused. "I'm going to ignore the censoring this time Hawk." She continued, a shoe just missing her head. "Ha! Missed!" A pile of shoes fell on her head. "Oh, s***!" She climbed out of the pile, which turned out to reach halfway to the top of the room.

"So, shall we eat?" Xion asked, getting up from a puddle on the floor. "We need a new dining room." She commented.

"I agree." Xigbar said.

"Very well." Xemnas said. "I shall create a new one tomorrow. Meanwhile, for today we shall make do." He paused. "After dinner, you, Xion, shall check on Caixsa. Now, begin!"

Ten minutes later, Xion was outside Caixsa's room. He was the only new member so far to see his new room. She knocked. "Come in." came a voice through the door. Xion pushed the door and instantly leapt back when a thick bank of fog poured out. She stepped in uncertainly. She noticed that the fog stopped about an inch away from her, forming a bubble. "There's a chair three steps in front of you." She took three steps and nearly fell over the chair. "So what do you want Xion?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I've learned to memorize footsteps. Yours are almost impossible to hear."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Only Roxas' are quieter. So what did you want?"

"Oh, Xemnas sent me to check on you. Plus it's what friends do."

"You really already consider me a friend?"

"Sure! Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing, really. Anyway, could you tell me about something?"

"What about?"

"Well, it's who really. Could you tell me what you know about..."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! Didn't think I'd let you know that information, did you? Anyway, I've chosen most of the OC's, three slots are left. NO MORE KEYBLADE WEILDERS! Here are the profiles for the characters who appeared this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Xirama<strong>

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17 years 2 months**

**Home world: Dwarf Woodlands.**

**Found by: Zexion.**

**Power: Sun (can make the sun appear, greatly intense the heat of anything. Can use fire, to an extent.)**

**Mentor: Xion.**

**Crush: Has a slight crush on Xion, but she thinks that Xion is a boy. Also secretly likes Axel.**

**Appearance: Xirama has a gymnastic-like body build, and is very agile. She has chocolate brown eyes. She has black hair cut in a boyish style, similar to Xion's only without the fringe. Instead, the fringe parts at the middle and goes either side. She wears a long white sundress that flows to her knees, and she has white shorts underneath that have a yellow outline. She wears a red jacket with orange sleeves that go to her elbows over the sundress. The jacket reaches halfway down her chest. She wears white flat shoes that have red laces, and yellow socks. She has a necklace which has a sun charm hanging from it, and it is colored red and yellow.**

**Weapon/s: A long, red staff called 'Heaven's Dawn'. It has a golden handle, and is about half of Xirama's height. There is a small sun symbol on the top, and the moon symbol is on it. The staff starts out white, but slowly turns into a rosy red color near the top. She holds it behind her in combat, and prefers to use magic. It has decent strength, although it is best with magic attacks, especially Fire attacks.**

**Personality: Xirama is a very bright and cheerful person. She likes to encourage people to never give up, and she always follows her dreams. However, she can be a bit too happy at times, and often doesn't listen to other people. Her personality is like the power that she controls; she is always looking on the bright side, although she can get angry quickly.**

**Likes: The sun, fire, Xion, Axel, Xigbar, Larxene, Marluxia, chocolate, apples, the mountains, exploring, having fun, Gummi Ships, orchestra music, water, Neverland, Twilight Town.**

**Dislikes: The moon, Siax, Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, boredom, books, Halloween Town, sleeping, animals, cramped spaces, tears, TWTNW.**

**Somebody's History: Had her World consumed by darkness, but she survived. Waking up in Traverse Town, she was defenseless against a group of Heartless that attacked her, and lost her heart. She woke up in the Dwarf Woodlands again, and met Organization XIII.**

**Other Things: Because Caixsa dislikes the sun, the two of them try to stay away from each other. She also harbors a deep hatred (and fear) towards Saix, because he controls the moon. She is left handed. She has a fear of cramped spaces. She had a boyfriend before she lost her heart, so she is wary about entering a friendship with any males. She doesn't like the Organization, but stays because of the different Worlds that she gets to visit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Uxye<strong>

**Somebody: Yue**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 22**

**Home world: Land of Dragons**

**Found by: Xaldin**

**Power: Fairytales**

**Mentor: Xaldin**

**Crush: Saïx.**

**Appearance: Uxye has long black hair, brown eyes, and is about 5"2. His face is rather feminine looking as well. He wears the normal Org. XIII Uniform, but was found dressed in traditional Chinese woman's clothes.**

**Weapon/s: Scroll, named Minstrel's Malice. It has a little clasp shaped like the Nobody symbol that keeps it shut when not in use. When he uses it, he can take the form of the antagonist from one of two stories: Little Red Riding Hood, or Hansel and Gretel. So, a wolf or a witch. As a wolf, he cannot use magic, but his physical attack is increased greatly. As a witch, he deals little to no physical damage, but receives an MP boost and more powerful magic.**

**Personality: He's a peaceful person, and likes to get things done. He is soft-spoken and shy, but will not hesitate to speak up if he really feels the need. Doesn't like being noticed, and is easily intimidated. He's pretty gullible, and is even more easily fooled if it's a friend or someone else he likes.**

**Likes: Quiet, soft music, the darkness(when it's not filled with Heartless), Saïx (though Uxye really wishes that he was less cold)**

**Dislikes: Fighting, fire, females(as love interests. he is quite alright with them as friends.), lazy people, loud noises, Demyx.**

**Somebody's History: Yue was a very pretty boy, and was never quite willing to do what boys are supposed to. He had no interest in local girls, and when the time came for war, he simply dressed up in his sisters clothes and escaped. He then began living his life as a poor girl, raised on a farm. A kind old couple took him in, having no children of their own. His life went on like this, until they wished to find him a husband. He ran away again in the middle of the night, only to be caught by Heartless.**

**Other Things: He is a crossdresser. He feels pretty much neutral about anyone not already mentioned.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Leixym<strong>

**Somebody: Emily "Ly" Knight**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Home world: Destiny Islands**

**Found by: Demyx.**

**Power: Ocean powers; a branch of water manipulation, it's very wild and hard to control.**

**Mentor: Demyx.**

**Crush: Demyx.**

**Appearance: 5f 4", thin, but not too thin, lightly tanned, with blood red eyes and waist length shaggy blond ponytail, with electric blue tips and lip length bangs swept to the right. Wears an icy blue tee and electric blue, white, and black plaid jacket/shirt, jeans, black ankle boots and fingerless gloves, and tan rectangular-oval glasses**

**Weapon/s: Keyblade: Dolor fatis scriptor (Latin for Destiny's Sorrow if Google translate is to be trusted) Dark storm cloud guard, with lightning as the handle, with dark-colored twisting waters as the blade, the tip being the waves crashing against the Play Island on Destiny Islands. Keychain is a growing raindrop**

**Personality: A fun-loving, energetic, wild, smart, hot-headed, foul-mouthed, and...honesty, a little bit crazy prankster who tries to befriend everyone (who doesn't insult her), Leixym is the never-give-up type (no thanks to Sora, her idol) who loves adventure and exploring, though if it means getting up before 10:30 am, forget it. She acts like Yuki (from Fruits Basket) does in the mornings, and if you manage to get her awake...tell Davy Jones she says 'Hi'.**

**Likes: Coffee, sugar, water, reading, Demyx, music, family, friends, home, sun, evenings, Zexion**

**Dislikes: Mornings, jerks, Heartless, and preppy snobs**

**Somebody's History: Born on Destiny Islands a day before her twin, Irene, the duo hung out with Sora and co. frequently. Everything was fine until the Heartless came. When DI disappeared, the girls were separated, and Ly landed in Port Royal and sailed with pirates till Destiny Islands came back. But while Ly made it back ok, Irene didn't. Desperate to know where her sister was and refusing to think she was dead, Ly followed an Orgy member (cough*Xion*cough) into a portal, landing the Twilight Town. She searched for a few months before a Stealth Sneak got her outside the Old Mansion.**

**Other Things: Loves caffeine and sugar, but if she has a lot in the morning, she will be REALLY hyper the rest of the day. Any other time is fine, though. Loves going to Atlantica, Neverland, and Halloween Town.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Kraxnf<strong>

**Somebody:Frank Johnson**

**Gender:Male**

**Age:16**

**Home World:Radiant Garden**

**Found By:Marluxia.**

**Power:Metal (can reshape objects, limited control of flight path, bullets too fast to control)**

**Mentor:Marluxia**

**Crush:Larxene.**

**Appearance:Shaggy, dark green hair, gray eyes, medium height, slightly overweight, constantly has bags under eyes, tired look on face.**

**Weapon:Black chain with small spike on each link, dagger attached to one end, ring on other. Chain hidden in coat unless extra range becomes necessary, using just the dagger normally. Weapon named Iron Stinger.**

**Personality:Rather quiet, usually tired, dark sense of humor, hard worker when he isn't tired, asks a lot of questions, doesn't like to argue, prefers to be around others, prone to the occasional mood swing, bad memory.**

**Likes:Sleep, anyone who isn't too noisy, cold weather, a good book, sweets, fixing things, anything filled with caffeine**

**Dislikes:Hot weather, people who are noisy, pointless work, having to write things down, physical labor.**

**Somebody's History: Frank worked on the Radiant Garden restoration project, fixing the old machines that were damaged during the heartless attacks. After working for 3 nights straight fixing a boiler he fell asleep on the walk home, and was attacked by several heartless in his sleep**

**Other things:Views being a Nobody as a chance to finally get some sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Sejox<strong>

**Somebody: José**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 32**

**Home World: Olympus Coliseum**

**Found by: Lexaeus.**

**Power: In general, Sejox excels in Black Magic spells from Final Fantasy. He can cast Flare, Waterga, Thundaga, Quake, Tornado, and Blizzaga, as well as Bio and Stun. Can also cast Meteor.**

**Mentor: None. Learned magic through his own observations and other people.**

**Appearance: 6'2". Stocky build but nimble. Short dark hair. He has a small beard and a few wrinkles on his face. Dark grey eyes. Has a chiseled jaw and short nose. Wears robes in the style of a traditional Black Mage from the Final Fantasy series.**

**Weapon(s): A silver bangle with a large blade attached. Primarily serves defensive purposes.**

**Personality: Meek, humble and very analytical. Eloquent in speech. Values the company of others. If angry, he can be a little apathetic or nihilistic.**

**Likes: Books, participating in missions and giving advice.**

**Dislikes: Arrogance, sucking-up, etc. However, he gets along with some of the senior members of the Organization rather well.**

**Somebody's History: Went to Hades to plead with him in order to get his dead daughter back. Hades betrays him and summons Heartless to consume his heart.**


	3. Yet More New Members

**Sorry for the delay in this. I was waiting for the last OC slot to be filled. Thank you to Moo-cakes, Broken Locket, .XxX , Queztionz and Nyx's-Angel for all of the OC's, as well as the creators of the ones who appeared last chapter. I thank you all.**

**And OC slots are now closed, so don't send any more characters in please.**

* * *

><p>"Uh! Oh all of Xemnas' annoying plans, why did he send me off to this place? Why not Vexen? He'd be right at home with all those creepy people, like him!" Lighting was sparking all over the Savage Nymph's body, a result of her being drenched in water three times by three annoying kids. Something seemed to appear out of nowhere, as if it had risen up from the ground. She shrieked before it disappeared. She heard a strange, moaning sound. She spun to see an incredibly deformed version of herself walking towards her, before it disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Looks like I may be able to get some fun out of this after all." She said before sending electricity out from her entire body. She heard someone groan from a hit, and she spun to see a rather scrawny boy, about her height with dark red hair covering his eyes, which was almost entirely hidden by his hoodie. He looked half asleep, but had some rather dangerous looking spikes on his gloves. She summoned her knives.<p>

"Can we not fight?" He asked, surprising her. "I just died. I think that once a day is enough for anyone." She looked at him, bewildered. "Another thing, could I have I hug?" She facepalmed.

"What is wrong with you? And no!" She shouted. He pulled something out of his pocket, what looked like a little fluffy toy. She stared in disbelief. "What the f***?" She paused. "You've even censoring me!" A shoe hit her in the side of her face, causing the boy to laugh.

"My name's Chase , by the way."

"If you died, then I know a place that you can stay." She said, looking around warily. "If I don't offer you that, Hawk would throw another shoe at me, or subject me to some terrible torment." She shuddered. Xemnas was the first to suffer his wrath. I do not want to end up like him." She ducked instinctively when a shoe flew towards her, but it still hit her full in the face. "Ow." She said before opening a Dark Corridor. "If you want to work for us, just follow me." She stepped through.

Chase shrugged. "I have nothing better to do." He reasoned before following her.

* * *

><p>Saix was wandering around the town outside of the Olympus Colosseum. <em>Of course, Superior. Send off your second in command.<em> He thought. _Then again, he didn't have much choice. _ He reasoned. Everyone else was busy and Xemnas wasn't really one for getting his hands dirty. He took a glance at the moon and fought back his inner berserker. He returned his glaring eyes to the road ahead and walked straight into a girl. While he managed to stay standing, he carried on walking.

"HEY YOU!" She shouted. Saix carried on walking. "You f***ing idiot!" She paused. "That's never happened before..." She muttered. Saix stopped.

"The only people who ever break the fourth wall in this fic are main characters..." He caught a shoe flying towards him, much to the annoyance of the author, and threw it back where it came from, straight into a wall two feet away. Another shoe fell on his head, but he didn't notice thanks to the sickle shaped blade pressed against his neck. He summoned Lunatic and swept her feet from under her. He then pinned he down with the giant claymore.

"GET. OFF. ME!" She yelled.

"Who are you?" Saix asked in his calm voice.

"Who wants to know?" A hint of curiosity had crept into her voice, but otherwise it was still menacing. She flinched as as one of the spikes bit through her neck, drawing a small amount of black blood, which quickly stopped. Saix frowned.

"I'm an impatient man with a large claymore that is currently pinning you to the ground in a way that means I can chop your head off in two seconds. Why not answer the question?"

"My name's Zoey." She said hurredly.

"Well, come with me, Zoey." He said, dismissing Lunatic.

"Why should I?"

"I can help you."

"You can't help me, no one can."

"I can if you come with me."

"I'll ask again, why should I?"

"Follow me." He said, opening a Dark Corridor.

"Wait, when did I say I agreed?" She asked, but never the less, she went through the portal.

* * *

><p>Xirama skipped into the new dining room, the Dining Room of Darkness, brightening the room with a ray of sunshine. She beamed at the five new members sitting at the table, eating various dishes, the cutest one with a little fluffy toy in front of him and spiked gloves on his fists. His hood was down. She walked over to him as Caixsa walked in through another door, a plate with a sandwich balanced on it. He sat next to one of the new members, a boy with dark red hair styled like Roxas, wire framed glasses and pink eyes. She flopped down on the chair next to the boy with his hood up while Caixsa started a conversation with that boy, talking at a slightly loud volume, which Xirama didn't mind. <em>It could always be louder. <em>She thought. "Hi!" She shouted, earning several shushes. "Who are you?" She added at the same volume, ignoring the annoyed glares.

"Hello! I'm Xasech." The boy called back, just as bubbly. She grinned at him and thought she saw him smile back, but wasn't sure.

"I'm Xirama. And you know, the hood doesn't have to be up!" She grinned, throwing his hood back. He snarled and jumped at Xirama, the latter being too surprised to defend herself from the attempted bites at her neck. He looked very creepy now. The other four in the room tried to pull him off. One of them lost their grip on the hood and fell back, the hood flying back over Xasech's head. He sat up and blinked, the others all flying over backwards with the first, an averaged height girl with black hair with a purple fringe and tip. She got up.

"What was that about?" She yelled at Xasech. He shrugged.

"I get mad when my hood's down." He shrugged, then turned to Xirama. "So don't take it down!"

"Noted!" She said cheerfully. The others all nodded. "Anyway, I'm..."

"We know." One of the others interjected. He had shining gold eyes, shaggy black hair and a scar over his right eye. His hood was up, but you could still see his face. "I'm Onyxz and I can apparently control the stars, and I have no clue what that means."

"I'm Xasech, and I have the power of visualization. I use it to manipulate the fabric of time and space, bending it to my will in order to create shambling monstrosities that feed of the souls of the living!"

"...ok." The girl who yelled at him before said. "Anyway, I'm Zoxey and I control darkness. Not something any of you could hope to counter." The boy who was talking to Caixsa before spoke up.

"I'm Korrax, and I control flowers." The others stared at him. "Yeah...it's the campiest thing ever. But hey? What are you gonna do?"

"And I'm Lavonax." The last person said. She had round light blue eyes, wavy brown hair with bangs at the fringe. "I have power over dreams."

"So what can you two do?" Zoxey asked.

"I control the sun." Xirama said.

"I'm Caixsa. I control the weather. And if you want to stay healthy, ask someone else what you must not, under any circumstances, do."

"I'll risk it." Korrax said. "You mustn't break the fourth wall." He looked round, scared.

"So I mustn't say anything to the author?" Zoxey asked. A shoe hit her in the face.

"One chance." Caixsa said, keeping it vague enough to mean possibly anything, which I frowned upon.

"Right..." She said sarcastically. "So that's where the shoes that kept on hitting Saix came from." I frowned again. None of this had any breaking of the fourth wall. It annoyed me to no end.

"Anyway, me and Xirama have to give you all a tour." Caixsa said.

"Yep! Come on Zoxey and Lavonax!" Xirama called, taking off across the room.

"Is she always like that?" The latter of the two called asked.

"Yes, unfortunately." He answered. "Come on you three." He walked off, followed by the three new boys while the girls ran off after Xirama. _Looks like this might not be too bad._ He thought.

_This should be sooo fun! _Xirama shouted mentally.

_I wonder if there's still a way I can help them..._ Onyxz thought.

_I wonder if she's all right._ Lavonax wondered.

_Please will you help me stay sane mother? _Zoxey wished, holding her necklace.

_Oh please let me get him. _Korrax thought desperately.

_I love you, my little fluffy toy! _Xasech shrieked in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter and didn't think it was too short. I thank you for reading. Here are the other OC profiles.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Xasech<strong>

**Somebody: Chase**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Home world: Halloween Town**

**Found by: Larxene (He'd probably really annoy/creep her out)**

**Power: He's able to summon things with his mind. They're never normal and always deformed in some way and often have grey mists around them like ashes. They're powerful but don't stay long and using them often makes him tired and likely to fall asleep in the middle of a battle, so he'll rarely use this power.**

**Mentor: Whoever can put up with him.**

**Crush: None. He's not really capable of loving, but he will get protective over people he likes. He may get attached to some people if they can put up with him long enough. Possibly would take a liking to Axel, but nothing more than friendship.**

**Appearance: He's about 5'5" in height and very scrawny but packs a punch. He has very dark scarlet eyes that are usually hidden by his fringe which comes to just above his nose. His hair is charcoal black and very scruffy but not matted. His hair just touches his shoulders but it's assumed that if he brushed it, it would fall past his shoulders. His skin is dark brown, the colour of milky hot chocolate if you were being poetic. He usually wears a red and black striped hoodie with sleeves that are too long and always wears the hood up. The hood also has small black triangular ears. The inside of the hood is black and fluffy and he's very particular about taking off the hood. Under the hoodie he'll wear plain t-shirts, usually dull in colour and he also wears faded, ripped, skinny grey jeans and thick scuffed black boots. On his right thigh, he has a black pouch containing pens and pencils and he also hangs chains from his belt loops, decorated with skulls (whether they are real or not is a mystery but he insists with a sadistic grin that they are indeed very real) and small sharp spikes. He's rather cute when he sleeps and when he's concentrating on drawing. Peaceful Xasech = Cute Xasech. Agitated or Aware Xasech = Creepy Xasech**

**Weapon/s: His fighting style is extremely erratic. He tends to watch until his own safety is concerned then goes in for the attack. When he attacks, he means it. He goes in with the intent to kill and it takes a lot to stop him. He won't waver, even if the person isn't necessarily an enemy. He uses his teeth as a weapon. They're pretty sharp but he has a massive tendency to bite things when he's threatened by them. He'll aim for the neck. When he doesn't bite he uses needle sharp thin spines attached to leather straps on his knuckles to slice through his enemies. With his power of visualization he can make them grow, but again, this is rare.**

**Personality: He's incredibly sadistic, but creative and artistic at the same time. He absolutely loves to draw and doodles whenever he has nothing better to do. If he has no paper, he'll draw on a wall, desk, the floor or even on Keyblades if he got the chance. When he draws he is very calm and quiet. Otherwise, he is extremely loud but he doesn't mean to be. He doesn't attention-seek. He isn't necessarily hyper, but he's very 'bubbly' for lack of a better word. He seems to always be 'ready to go'. However he does have a tendency to fall asleep during long meetings, speeches, films or books. When something annoys him, he lashes out and snaps, becoming pretty unreasonable. He can also bite, again going for the neck. His artistic side also has a creepy element to it. He'll often ask people if they want him to 'Picasso their face'? Generally implying that he will rearrange their face. There is only one instance where everything drops and he becomes clingy and shaky; confrontation with his greatest fear. Water. (So Atlantica is a no-go zone for him) He doesn't tend to laugh, only smirk and grin creepily.**

**Likes: Sharp things, Fire, Raw Meat, Drawing, Sleeping, Milk, Fluffy things, Hugs (bizarrely enough)**

**Dislikes: His hood being taken off, Being shouted at, Not being allowed to draw, Water, blunt pencils, long meetings/films/books.**

**Somebody's History: He lived a normal enough life, often sneaking up on the Pumpkin King and scaring HIM, but enjoying living there. Ironically enough, Chase died in a fire. He fell asleep during a long film and his house got burned down in a Heartless attack.**

**Other Things: Adding to his sadism, he insists that he buried his parents in his back garden listening to them singing a sweet lullaby to each other (implying here that they were screaming) and he has a 'pet cat' called Mr. Bones. This is a skeleton of a squirrel that he keeps under his bed. He has a strange liking for fire. He goes into an almost trance-like state around it, often standing to stare at it even in dire situations. He's not sure why, he's just drawn to it. His hood is ALWAYS up. He never takes it off unless it slips down when he's asleep. If it gets pulled down he snaps and bites whoever did it until someone pulls it back up again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Korrax<strong>

**Somebody: Roark**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 16**

**Home world: Radiant Garden**

**Found by: Axel.**

**Power: Pink flowers? Like, magic rose petals.**

**Mentor: Axel**

**Crush: Axel.**

**Appearance: About 5"7 in height, with a light mocha skin-tone, and his hair similar to Roxas', except shaggier in the front, and a deep red-pink color, -kind of like Kairi's-, with black, rectangular wire-rim glasses, and a light pinkish/violet color for his eyes. He wears something similar to Kairi's dress, except it's more like a shirt instead of a dress, and has elbow-length gray sleeves, with just below knee-length, baggier gray pants, and mid-skin height brown boots.**

**Weapon/s: a Keyblade, with pale lavender vines going up the length of it, sprouting pink petals on the back end of it, and the key end shaped slightly like a heart. Rose Oblivion**

**Personality: He's generally a very happy and bubbly person, but can sometimes be a klutz, and clueless at points, But he takes his missions seriously, and is very calm and thinky when he goes on them.**

**Likes: Strawberries, Sea-salt ice cream, drawing**

**Dislikes: Mushrooms, being reminded of having no Heart**

**Somebody's History: Roark was visiting Disney Town, having lots of fun running around and adventuring, until he found his way into the underground sewer-area, where he was trapped on top of one of the large gears, where he'd later fall off, and crash into the power generator, knocking his Heart from him.**

**Other Things: Gay.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Lavonax<strong>

**Somebody: Avalon**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 15**

**Home world: Wonderland**

**Found by: Lexaeus.**

**Power: Dreams or distorting reality to her imagination. Can make house seem like barbie houses, dogs seem as big as a car, the sky flipped upside down, inanimate objects talk, ect.**

**Mentor: Zexion.**

**Crush: Zexion**

**Appearance: Round, light pastel blue eyes. Fair skin. Medium length dark brown wavy hair with bangs at the fringe. Average height and weight. Smooth, clear face.**

**Clothing: When she was first found she was wearing a floppy black top hat decorated with partly painted red, white roses and wore a green and orange (instead of black and white) tuxedo dress (that went a little above her knees) with decorative patterns. And wore a big black bow tie, had a lacy neckline on the dress, and wore lacy white stalkings.**

**Weapon/s: She has a swift and steady fighting style. She has to calculate her enemies moves and figure out when to strike. Her weapon is a tiny mallet. The head of the staff is white and on either side of it is a a picture of a white rose that slowly fills with red as the mallet grows in size. The staff of the mallet is silver. It's size can shift shape to her will and can grow into unbelievable size which could be due to her powers to distort reality. It reaches it's largest size limit once the rose picture is completely red. It is very lightweight to her but to others it is immensely heavy and hard to carry around.**

**Personality: She's a strange person who always has a positive view on things that can seem unrealistic at times. She has a dreamy distant voice as well as the look in her eyes do. She is strong person emotionally and physically. She always ready for a new adventure and can come off a bit weird to others, but always acts kind to anyone. She can act a bit childish at times and feels maturing is boring. She loves to sing (and she's good at it) feeling it can uplift anyone's spirits.**

**Likes: Adventure, reading mostly fantasy or fairytale stories, jokes but not dirty ones, riddles, singing, wandering**

**Dislikes: Liars, boring people, jerks, grown ups or just growing up, rules, leaving behind childhood, dirty jokes, perverts, The Queen of Hearts**

**Somebody's History: Was captured by Queen of Hearts to tell her of Alice's whereabouts but refused to do so. The Queen of Hearts then summoned Heartless to consume her heart when she saw she wouldn't get any information from her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Onyxz<strong>

**Somebody: Zyon**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Home world: Agrabah**

**Found by: Luxord**

**Power: Stars. It gives him some control over space, and he can control fire.**

**Mentor: Saix**

**Crush:Larxene and has feelings for Xion.**

**Appearance: He has lean build and is very agile. He has brown skin. His eyes are a gold color and are always shining slightly. He has a scar over his right eye. He has shaggy black hair that goes down his back and is spiky like Riku's. He usually has a smirk on his face. He has a chain on his neck that looks like a silver star. He wears the organization jacket with the hood up,but it doesn't hide his face. He wears black jeans with some combat boots. Before he joined the organization he wore black jeans and combat boots with a red hoodie.**

**Weapon/s: He has two large black daggers that each have a red star on them. They glow when he uses his magic. He call them Fallen Stars. He likes to strike with quick strikes while covering them with fire.**

**Personality: He is a cool and quick witted. He is friendly,but is easy to cause a fight with,due to him talking what he thinks is obvious. He thinks that everything is a game and that it is meant to be fun. He has little to no sense of fear. He does dangerous things with out batting an eyelash. He is a sucker for a good joke and nothing much bothers him. He sticks up for himself and people he holds close. He likes to experiment with peoples boundaries and go out on his own. He likes to get on the nerves of the older and more serious members.**

**Likes: Fire, starry nights, sleep, music, Larxene, Xion, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, chocolate, high places, sunshine, exploring, stealing(only if necessary), and fast things.**

**Dislikes: Cold, money, being told what to do, baby sitting and getting sick.**

**Somebody's History: He used to be a thief in the streets of Agrabah. He was quick and efficient and was almost never caught. When Agrabah was attacked by Heartless he survived ,but his bitter feelings allowed his heart to be consumed by darkness. Luxord found him when he tried to steal from his pocket for his cards.**

**Other Things: He is always getting in to confrontations with Larxene and getting her pissed. He likes to hang with Axel because they both seem similar. He likes to visit new worlds and often goes off looking for them. When he has free time he is usually in Agrabah helping the poor he used to live around, in secret of course.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Zoxey (pronounced Zoke zay)<strong>

**Somebody: Zoey**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Home world: Olympus Colosseum**

**Found by: Saix**

**Power: She can control darkness, like form it into weapons and blend into shadows, sees in the dark and can use chants such as healing and paralysis. And she can project sounds from her mind, say she's thinking a song playing, that same song will be played out loud (only if she allows it)**

**Mentor: Xigbar**

**Crush: She likes Saix but is afraid to admit it, so she still acts cold around him, but will often make slip ups such as blushing, giggling and stuttering. She has very small feeling towards Axel and Demyx.**

**Appearance: She looks a lot like her somebody with long wavy waist length hair, a moderate size chest, blackberry juice purple eye (she covers her left eye because it has a scar running from just under her eyebrow to the middle of her cheek and the eye itself is black) But unlike her Somebody she had dyed the bottom purple as well as the edge of her fringe purple, black lipstick and black tattoos under her eyes that curve with her eye and then go down in a diagonal straight line to reach a point.**

**Somebody: .com/gallery/#/d48rdin**

**Nobody: .com/gallery/#/d48n0xn**

**A white thin dress that goes over her left shoulder held down by a spiral broach, it falls to her ankles and slits up both of her thighs (white shorts underneath!) and golden sandals with the straps stretching up her thighs and white material gold on her middle finger, elbow and the back of her dress (the 'wings') and a white piece of translucent cloth resting over her hips.**

**Weapon/s: Grip Scythes. A hand-held curved blade that is usually thrown at the enemy, the inner bade is the sharpest and it works by hooking itself onto the enemy and then- using the force it was thrown with- swings the inner blade onto the enemy to cause maximum damage. Short range combat is simple, you simply hit the enemy with it and cross them over to shield yourself.**

**Weapon 1 and 5: .com/gallery/#/d483yw4**

**Personality: Zoxey has a rather cold personality to begin with, she will tend to be sarcastic and cruel, but that is her outer wall if you brake past that she will be kinder and have a civil conversation and care for you if you get hurt, also because of what happened to her family, she'll protect you with her life. She tends to be very level headed and serious about missions and will try to never lose focus. People have to be careful around her though, if they anger her too much her Demi-Goddess strength will come back, her eyes will turn amber and she can quite easily kill someone if she isn't calmed down. She has a good sense of humour and tends to stay up during the night, she finds she only needs about 2 hours sleep and she will be fine.**

**Likes: Moon, Night, Goddess Nyx (Greek Goddess Of The Night), Saix, her Grip Scythes, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Xigbar, Music, Reading, Writing, Working Out, Sports, Running.**

**Dislikes: Fakers, Liars, Back stabbers, people who threaten people she cares for, people who bring up her past, People who disrespect her and Players.**

**Somebody's History: Zoey was originally a Demi-God made from all of the Gods' excess energy, she was sent down to Earth to live a human life away from the evil eyes of her father Hades, who wished to use her to overpower the other Gods and then have her rule at his side (her Demi God name is Herthamees). As a human she grew up in Ancient Greece, where her mother died when she was 3 of cancer, her father began to hurt her at the age of 7 only stopping when she was 14 so he could begin to use her as an asset by trying to get her to marry someone high up in society, only to beat her more when she refused the men because of their snobbish attitude towards her. Her father married her off against her will when she was only 15 to a boy named Achilleus (this means Pain)who was 17 at the time. Achilleus was jealous of any other man being near his property. He began keeping Zoey away from the public eye until the point where he believed she was having an affair; so angry at her for this act she hadn't done he slashed her down the face with his sword leaving the scar which she now covers. She managed to escape him by telling her older brother who was a royal guard (age 20), who quickly arrested Achilleus and had him thrown in jail. Two years later her father died of unknown causes and her brother killed by an assassin at the age of 22 only a few months after her father died, leaving 17 year old Zoey to fend for herself. Unfortunately Hades located her, and forcing her to remember what she really was, tried to bribe her into his plan to destroy the other Gods. Zoey refused to do so and transformed into Herthamees who then fought against Hades. Herthamees won the battle and made a blood bond or blood promise with Hades and banned him from Greece for 100 years (to make a blood bond they both bit their wrists to draw blood let that blood hit the ground so both of their blood was touching each other's then Herthamees said a chant) But Hades took Herthamees' heart with him by plunging his scythe into her chest, causing Zoey/Herthamees, to become a Nobody (she changed back into Zoey and stumbled into a alley way with blood covering her and her wounds seriously hurting her, this is how Saix found her.)**

**Demi-God Outfit: .com/gallery/#/d3imet4**

**Demi-God Warrior Outfit: .com/gallery/#/d3lb12y**

**Other Things: She is on neutral grounds with everyone in the Organization except Larxene who sees her as competition, and is constantly provoking her. Her mother is Aphrodite.**


	4. Missions

**Here's chapter four. Here we go!**

"Right, so we have to do missions today?" Leixym asked.

"That is right XVIII." The Organization was in Where Nothing Gathers, the meeting room. "You shall be split into groups to complete the missions Saix will give you. You shall all be sent to various worlds..."

"YAY!"

"Quiet Xirama." Xion cautioned from next to her.

"...to do missions there. You'll all be sent with at least one of the older members as this is your first mission. Dismissed." Everybody warped to the Grey Room.

"Divide into these groups. Firstly, Demyx, Zoxey, Korrax and Caixsa. Next, Xirama, Leixym, Xion and Xaldin. Then..." Saix carried on reciting the names of the groups. "Now, here are are your missions." He handed round some slips of paper. "Now go." The groups left the castle by various Dark Corridors.

"So, this is Port Royal." Xasech said, looking towards the town.

"What a nice view." Roxas said, gazing out over the sea. Xasech turned, and panicked, scrambling as far away from the water as he could.

"Theshe shum nishe pubssh he..." Luxord hiccuped.

"No visits to the taverns then?" Roxas asked the others.

"I agree. And I think Xasech want's to get over with this world as soon as possible." Lavonax commented, gesturing at Xasech who was curled up as far from the water as he could be.

"You three are no fun..." Luxord fained.

"So, what's the mission?" She asked.

"Heart collection. I defeat Heartless, you make sure that I don't die." He said simply.

"Ok."

"So we have to do recon?" Leixym asked. "What an f***ing boring job! What was Hawk thinking?" Yet another shoe hit her in the face.

"Yep! Could be worse though. We could be stuck without this cute boy here!" Xirama said excitedly.

"For the last time, I am a girl not a boy." Xion said.

"It's an easy mistake to make!" Xaldin teased, earning a fireball aimed at his feet for his trouble. He coughed. "Anyway, don't we need to do that recon?" He asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" Xirama shouted before running off.

Caixsa, Zoxey, Korrax and Demyx walked down a street in Twilight Town, the other side to that of the hospital. Caixsa was rather sullen. "So we've got a giant Heartless to fight?" Demyx asked no one as he read the mission. "Come on! I can't fight!" He moaned.

"Ah, yes! I've wanted to get my hands on a good fight for a while!" Zoxey said darkly.

Korrax's face was serious. "Let's not waste any time. Come on." He walked on, keeping his eyes open. Caixsa had made it rain, meaning the streets were almost empty, but that made it harder to see. "What Heartless is it?" He asked.

"I don't think even Xemnas or Saix knows. So be prepared." Caixsa cautioned. They carried on with their walk through the town, Demyx looking more depressed than ever.

Uxye, Sejox, Kraxfn, Onyxz and Xigbar wandered through the streets of Agrabah. "So we're on treasure duty?" Onyxz asked.

"Yep." Xigbar confirmed. "We have to find ten chests around town, so I think we ought to split up and find two each." He teleported away, leaving the four new members standing there.

"So, I'm going to head up there." Onyxz pointed at something that looked like it might have been a staircase, if the steps weren't so big. "See ya!" He started to climb.

"He had to do that." Kraxfn muttered, unheard by the others. They split up to hunt down the chests.

A few hours later, everyone was back in the Grey Room. "Hearts collected. Every emblem Heartless we found Roxas, defeated." Lavonax reported. "Though Luxord wasn't much help." She added.

"Nothing different in Halloween Town." Xion reported.

"Heartless defeated!" Korrax called from the back of the group.

"And here are the items you wanted." Uxye murmured, his face hidden by a small pile of gems.

"Well done all of you. Now, rest up until it's time for you missions. Xigbar, Xaldin, Demyx, Roxas and Xion, I want to see the lot of you now." The new members filed out, heading towards the Corridor of Eternal Rest.

"Seriously, why the f*** is it called that?" Leixym asked, earning a shoe in her face for her troubles. "Sorry I asked." I decided to let that one go.

**Short filler. I know. Sorry. I hope at the very least that you liked it.**

**Bye!**


	5. The Love Triangle and Fights

**Wow. A filler and a semi-filler for two consecutive chapters. I must be really uninspired.**

**Anyway, there is a poll on my profile I'd like you to answer. Please do so!**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>It was five in the morning, the day after the missions. While most people in the castle were asleep, five Nobodies were up and about. On the Alter of Naught, Xemnas stood, striking an unnecessarily dramatic pose as he looked towards the heart-shaped moon. "Oh, Kingdom Hearts! Sometimes, I think that you are the only one who still understands me..." Deciding that this was too creepy, I went on to the next member.<p>

* * *

><p>Saix was staring out at the moon, eyes wide, from his chamber, Addled Impasse, his eyes glittering in the faint light. Don't ask me how they were glittering in that light, but it's a fanfiction. What are you going to do? Saix wiped a tear from his face, something he'd never let anybody ever see. "Oh Xemnas. Why must you be so cold to me? I love you. Why couldn't you love me back?" He asked. Once again, I moved on to the next Nobody. Seriously, those two are way too creepy, even in the game. But here...yikes.<p>

* * *

><p>Zexion and Caixsa were in the Library of Lunatics. Elsewhere in the castle, Leixym muttered about the name being terrible, earning horrible nightmares in return for the comment. They were just sitting there, Zexion reading 'Twilight' while Caixsa read a book by his favourite author, entitled 'Midwinterblood'. His eye twitched every time he looked up and saw Zexion's book.<p>

* * *

><p>Why is everyone awake at this time doing something boring, or creepy?<p>

* * *

><p>Finally, Zoxey was lying on her back on her bed. She was holding up her necklace, staring intently at it. "Goodnight mum." She whispered, before falling asleep for a couple of hours. A song started to play quietly in the room.<p>

_Under a lovers' sky  
>Gonna be with you<br>And no one's gonna be around  
>If you think that you won't fall<br>Well just wait until  
>Til the sun goes down...<em>

I decided to leave. Again. Why was everyone awake either boring or creepy?

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kingdom Hearts looked over all of the Nobodies, and one in particular. It sighed. <em>Oh Saix, why do you love Xemnas and not me? Why?<em> It though despairingly. I sighed and gave up.

* * *

><p>"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE!" Xirama shouted, running down the Corridor of Eternal Rest and yelling her head off happily. Leixym walked out of her room.<p>

"Say hello to Davy Jones for me." She said tiredly before flooding the corridor, attempting to drown Xirama. However, Xirama just used the sun's heat to evaporate all of the water and leaving half the Nobodies it the castle sweating like they were in a sauna, which was half true. Leixym sighed and went back to sleep, putting in ear plugs and determined not to wake until half ten. Meanwhile, Xasech ran out of his room and glomped Xirama.

"YAY! I like hugs!" He cuddled Xirama some more, then just ran off to some undisclosed location, probably to do some painting. Xirama was shocked into silence, for about five seconds anyway. After that, Korrax fled the corridor, trying not to be seen by her and succeeding. The others all either drifted out or used Dark Corridors to escape from Xirama, which she found most depressing, until she saw Xion drifting out of her room, running up to her and chatting, Xion still trying to convince Xirama that she was a boy.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Leixym was asleep, Zexion, Caixsa, Sejox, Lavonax and Zoxeywere all scattered around the Library of Lunatics, the name once again insulted by Leixym in her sleep, Xirama was chatting with Xion in the Grey Room and the others were all moving around too much for me to find. Hey, it's a huge castle, what do you expect...wait! Korrax was is the Kitchen of Chaos...BE QUIET LEIXYM!, hunting for strawberries to snack on. Otherwise, I could only guess the activities some of them were doing, Xemnas talking to the one he loves most, Saix dreaming about Xemnas, Marluxia gardening and Vexen doing some experiment or other.<p>

I need to stop breaking the fourth wall myself.

"Yep!" Caixsa said, flicking me. I glared at him and he returned to his book.

"My loyal sla...employees!" Xemnas called over the intercom system.

"When was an intercom system installed?" Zexion asked, curious.

"Plot convenience." I told him.

"There is a meeting that you all must attend. NO EXCEPTIONS." The last bit made us jump.

"I thought libraries were meant to be quiet places." Lavonax commented. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Kitchen of Chaos, don't you dare, Korrax stepped out of the walk-in fridge, mouth stained red by strawberries and a slightly guilty look on his face.<p>

* * *

><p>"I have an important announcement to make."<p>

"We guessed." Zoxey said. Xemnas glared at her.

"Judging from your missions yesterday, there will be spars tomorrow."

"Awww!" To say Demyx sounded disappointed would be an understatement.

"The only members taking part in these spars will be the new members." Demyx cheered. "However, due to the odd number, Demyx will also be taking part." This cry of disappointment was louder, enough for Larxene to become annoyed enough to fire a bolt of lightning at him, silencing him. "Thank you XII. Now, there shall be six battles. They shall be as follows. In no particular order, Zoxey shall fight Uxye..." The former glanced at Xemnas in confusion while Uxye squirmed slightly at all the people looking at him. "Korrax shall fight Sejox..." The latter examined the former, while the latter shrugged nonchalantly. "Caixsa shall fight Xasech..." Neither seemed to react much. "Onyxz shall fight Kraxfn..." Onyxz shrugged and Kraxfn looked a little confused.

"Which of you is Onyxz again?" He asked. Most of the assembled Nobodies face-palmed. Onyxz raised his hand.

"Leixym will fight Lavonax..." Lavonax looked towards the throne of her sparring partner, to find it empty. "Where is Leixym?" She Corridored in.

"What did I miss?" She asked. Again, the face-palms.

"Ask someone else. And finally, Xirama will fight Demyx." She smiled while he seemed as depressed as he was when he found out about the training. "The order has not yet been set. I believe Hawk is settling that now." A shoe hit his face. "While keeping an eye on us, it seems. Anyway, I grant you the rest of the day off, seeing as though this meeting somehow lasted over seven hours. Apparently, Hawk has better control over time than Luxord." Cue another shoe.

"...Cool!" Xirama shouted, before everyone left. Soon, only Xemnas and Vexen were left.

"Are you still trying to find him?" Xemnas asked.

"Unfortunately, he's not stayed in one place for very long. But I shall find him." The Academic replied.

"Good. Now, return to your work." As Vexen left, Xemnas grinned his evil, pedophilic grin that made children flee when it was turned on them through solid brick walls. "Soon..." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, several Nobodies suddenly felt the hairs on the back of their necks rise, but soon dismissed it as a draft, or Xaldin training.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a poll's going up. I hope you enjoyed this semi-filler. Please look at the poll. Bye!<strong>


	6. Dark Fables

**Sorry for the wait. I was letting the votes build up. Anyway, here is the first battle.**

* * *

><p>"Attention!" Xemnas called from a balcony. When everybody ignored him, he tried again. "ATTENTION!" He called. Again, he was ignored. He sighed. "Why was I given a group that ignores me so?" He moaned. "Kingdom Hearts! Save me!" He looked down to see that everybody was now staring at him.<p>

"What was that about?" Xasech asked from beneath his hood.

"No clue." Xirama replied.

"Ahem." Xemnas said. "I was about to announce the first fight, after explaining the rules." He paused. "Rule one, no outside help. Two, there shall be no pushing others off the edge. Barriers will be raised to prevent this. And three, the fight shall continue until one participant is unable to continue. So don't try it Demyx."

"Awww..." Said Nocturne moaned, pouting.

"Anyway, the first fight shall be between..." He pause for effect, then started tapping his foot. "Hawk, I requested that I had a drum roll." A shoe hit him in the face as as a trio of Dusks appeared behind him, drums hanging from their necks and drum sticks in their hands. They started to drum quickly in union. "Thank you. The first fight will be between Zoxey and Uxye." He said, his voice half smothered by the drums, which carried on playing. "Stop!" He ordered them. They carried on for another few seconds, then stopped.

Everyone looked at the two. Uxye blushed and headed down Naught's Skyway to the lower part of the Hall of Empty Melodies, while Zoxey jumped from the balcony to the floor, surprising Uxye as he walked in. "How..."

"Jumped." She said simply. Uxye shook his head and walked to one end of the arena, Zoxey already at the other. Xemnas raised his arms.

"Summon your weapons!" He called. In Zoxey's hands appeared two sickle-shaped blades, both black, with a much sharper blade on the inside. As for Uxye, a scroll appeared in his hands, the pages slightly yellowed and the entire roll held by a clasp shaped like the Nobody symbol.

"That's your weapon?" Zoxey asked incredulously.

"Now, BEGIN!" Xemnas called from above.

* * *

><p>Zoxey charged towards Uxye, while he stood still, opening the scroll. Suddenly, a burst of white smoke appeared from the scroll, completely hiding Uxye. She stopped due to surprise, and backed off slightly, then jumped to the right as a fireball flew at her. The smoke finally cleared and in Uxye's place was a witch, slightly hunched and with a wart on her nose. She laughed, then sent a Blizzara at Zoxey, which she dodged. She tried again and again, constantly missing her. Zoxey laughed, dodging another cluster of ice crystals, until she slipped on a frozen part of the floor, landing ungracefully on her rear. Xemnas fought back a chuckle.<p>

The witch sent another Blizzara spell, freezing Zoxey to the floor at her waist and one of her hands. With her other, she threw the Grip Scythe in that hand at the witch, hitting her. The witch cried out in Uxye's voice.

The witch, now known to be Uxye, fell to the ground, then sat up and sent several Firaga spells, melting all of the ice. As Zoxey stood, he cast Aero the water at his feet being forced out of the sphere of the swirling winds. Zoxey charged at him, struggling to get past the wind. An Aeroga sent her flying to the far side of the arena. Uxye then used Thundara, the water still on the floor conducting it towards her, further increasing the strength of the already powerful spell as an extra effect.

Uxye reverted back to his normal form, scroll back in his hand. He was certain that Zoxey was down. As was everybody else. "And the victor is..." Xemnas started, but was interrupted by Zoxey.

"I'm not...done yet." She was on her hands and knees, head down. She looked up. Her eyes, once purple, were now amber. There was a tattoo on her forehead shaped like a crescent moon, and a "And it's Herthamees Hawk." I resisted the shoe. For now. Uxye gulped, then started to unclasp the scroll as she stood, a pitch black whip now in her hands instead of her Grip Scythes. She grinned and sent it flying at Uxye, the sonic boom loud enough to make everybody wince. Uxye flew across the arena, slamming into the barrier.

"I didn't know whips were that bad." He muttered before reopening the scroll, once again being hidden by smoke. Herthamees laughed.

"Uxye. You cannot hit what you can't see. That witch form of your's has so many weaknesses." She twisted her wrists as if she were flamenco dancing, and the arena was covered in darkness. Suddenly, she felt something hit her from behind, knocking her to the floor. She turned, ready to use her whip, but it was gone.

She buckled under an unexpected weight landing on her back before claws started to pierce her skin, digging deep and causing her to scream from pain. She punched the thing over her shoulder, the darkness starting to dissipate. She span to see a wolf, now charging at her. She jumped, landing on it's back. "Get off me." The wolf growled in Uxye's voice. He ran to the edge of the arena, turning sharply just before he hit the barrier, the resultant force slamming Herthamees into it and knocking her off Uxye. The shadows finally cleared, revealing the two of them to the audience.

* * *

><p>"As I was saying before..." Xemnas started as he saw ZoxeyHerthamees. It was hard to see which as she was face down. "...the victor is Uxye!" Uxye reverted and blushed before heading back off up Naught's Skyway. However, before he reached the door, a sudden blast of wind lifted him and Zoxey up onto the balcony.

"Thanks Caixsa." He said to the one person capable of that. Said Nobody nodded as a sign that he heard, then looked up at Xemnas.

"Yes, the night fight shall be soon, today for all of you but later for any readers." A shoe hit him. "Why shoes?" He muttered before a very smelly sock hit him in the face. "Right. I think I prefer shoes, thank you. Anyway, Hawk has a new poll for who you want to see fight next." He announced to the unseen audience. "And that is that." He concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sorry it's so short.<strong>

**Please vote for who you want to see next! And bye!**


	7. Sunlit Waters

"Hawk asked me to apologize for the delay." Caixsa said.

"Broken Locket forced him to write it, threatening to kill Roxas and Sora, whoever that is..."

"Why me BL?" Roxas shouted at the seemingly empty air.

"And also that she would not talk to Hawk for a year." Xasech finished.

"Don't forget what really encouraged him to do it though." Xirama said, slightly cryptically and in a very out of character way.

"Oh yes! She threatened to steal Hawk's Pokemon games and enslave them...somehow." Xasech said, a little confused. "By the way, did I ever tell you about my parents? I buried them while they sang a lullaby to each other, though they were loud and out of pitch..."

"STOP THE IN-STORY AUTHORS NOTE AND CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!" Xemnas yelled from his vantage point. "Hawk has gone off moping for this chapter because of the threat and so it's free for us to do anything in this chapter."

"Oh yeah!" Demyx shouted. "I'm going to change my name on the board to Xigbar's!"

"Oh, and Hawk left you two a note each." Xemnas said, handing a note to Caixsa and Roxas.

"I hereby dub you moderators of this chapter. You shall make sure that everything goes as it should." They read out together. "That includes keeping Demyx from changing his name. Which would be hard to do as it is his fight next."

"Anyone else think it was a little creepy, how they read it at the same time and everything?" Xigbar asked, a slightly worried look on his face. Everyone ignored him as Caixsa and Roxas Corridored up to Xemnas' balcony, which he had previously vacated.

"Now, Xirama and Demyx. It is time for you to fight." Caixsa shouted, as it was a long distance, and he didn't know how to project his voice.

"Use these to get down the arena." Roxas said, summoning two Dark Corridors for Xirama and Demyx. They took their places. "Ready?"

"NO!" Demyx cried, despairingly.

"Then begin." Roxas mocked Xemnas, using his voice.

* * *

><p>Xirama was the first to do anything, which was to summon her staff. It was tall for a staff, around half Xirama's height. It had a golden handle, the shaft being white at the bottom, but fading into a rosy red further up. On the top were two symbols, like the sun and moon. She held it behind her, in her left hand. Demyx sighed.<p>

"Can I surrender?" He asked.

"I told you before, no." Xemnas said.

"Aww." He summoned Arpeggio. "Can we just get this over with then?" He asked Xirama.

"Sure!" She ran forwards and swiped her staff at Demyx, who managed to block it. Somehow. He jumped back and struck a few chords on his weapon, sending a swarm of over sized bubbles towards Xirama, who sent several Firagas to counter them, but missed one, which slammed into her, sending her flying backwards. She stood, then sent out several Fires blindly, three of which managing to hit. Demyx staggered, but recovered, strumming his guitar some more and summoning a swarm of water forms. He pointed at Xirama, who gasped before raising her staff, muttering something under her breath.

* * *

><p><span>A Tiny Bit Earlier.<span>

Uxye felt the hairs on the back of his head rise. He turned, nervously, to see Zoxey glaring daggers at him. He gulped, then sighed in relief when she turned her head away before storming off. He started to follow her, but he was stopped by Xigbar. "I'll see what's up. You stay here kid, watch the rest of the fights." He started to walk away.

"I'm twenty two Xigbar."

"Really? Could have fooled me..." Xigbar left, leaving a confused, and slightly angry, Uxye behind him.

* * *

><p><span>Back to the Present. Sort of. Umm, A Tiny Bit Later than the Start of the Previous Section.<span>

Xirama finished the spell just before the first water form reached her. She slammed it into the ground with her staff, turning it into a puddle which started to reform. There was suddenly a very bright light coming from above. Sunlight. The water forms started to shrink, evaporating. Demyx tried to create more, but they were subject to the same fate, forming clouds. Demyx soon started to look tired.

"Please finish it." He pleaded as his last water form disappeared.

"Ok!" Xirama sent a circle of fire, with a Firaga in the center, towards Demyx, getting a direct hit and knocking him out.

"And Xirama is the winner!" Roxas called before opening a Dark Corridor for Xirama and casting a Cure on Demyx, allowing him to use it as well. "Now, next fight will hopefully be soon. You can disperse, there will be a break after the fourth fight as well." He finished before everybody left by a variety of methods.

* * *

><p><span>Meanwhile<span>

Xigbar wandered the corridors of the Castle That Never Was. As he neared the training room, he heard sounds of fighting, along with a familiar voice. "Looks like I've found her." He smirked.

Zoxey was slashing away at targets around the training room, not caring about her wounds. The place already looked like a bomb site thanks to the multiple spells she had been practicing, every one she knew. Spells like Thundaga, Poison, Stop, Ignite and everything in between. She was so angry at herself. "_How could I lose to a wimp like HIM?" She screamed at herself._

"Still steamed about your fight with Uxye ZoZo?" Whipping her head round, she saw a smirking Xigbar leaning nonchalantly again the doorframe. glaring, she snarled.

"So what if I am! I just made a fool of myself in front of the ENTIRE Organization!" With an angered shriek she embedded a Grip Scythe deeply within a target that disintegrated a few seconds later.

"Look, all of us have made fool of ourselves in front of Xemnas and the others before. It's no reason to destroy a training room for! It looks like Hurricane Jeanne happened in here for god sake!" He sighed, examining the mess she had made. He was surprised one girl could cause so much damage.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Zoxey cried smashing her fists into a punching bag, continuing to pound at it with all her strength not caring about her splitting knuckles. "I FAILED!" She screamed. "I! ALWAYS! FAIL!" She punched the bag at each word. "MY FATHER WAS RIGHT! I'M USELESS, PATHETIC AND DON'T DESERVE MY LIFE!" She gave the punching bag one last slam before it split in half and she sank to the floor in defeat, tears glazing her eyes. Xigbar looked down at the young Nobody in shock.

_What is she talking about? _He thought.

"You don't know what it's like Xigbar..." Zoxey whispered, her eyes glazed as she spoke, like she was in a trance "..not being able to help and protect the ones who need you. I always failed them. I failed everyone. My Friends. Brother. Sisters. Mother. Father. My entire world needed me, and I failed." The more she spoke, the more confused Xigbar became. Tears started to stream down Zoxey's face. "I guess that they were right. The name they gave me at my birth." Xigbar looked at her expectantly, knowing she wasn't in control of what she was saying and doing. " The Cursed One." She whimpered "The Cursed Child. I was given the dark mark." As she continued, she pulled the cloak off and tugged the back of her shirt up. As well as the numerous scars marking her pale skin there was the outline of two black angel wings, one on each shoulder blade where if she really had wing they would be, and some symbols underneath them.

"It means Cursed." Zoxey muttered, referring to the symbols "I was born with them there. Consider it a warning." She stated "Stay away from me, Xigbar, or you'll end up like the rest." Her eyes became clear again and she yanked her shirt down, pulling the cloak back on.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Xigbar asked in frustration as the distant Zoxey returned. He was so close to getting to know more about her!  
>"Forget it." Zoxey muttered darkly. "I've said too much already." And with those words, she disappeared through a dark portal.<p>

"Uxye should be glad she wasn't this angry when she fought him." Xigbar muttered as he evaluated the room's condition. The floor was singed and frozen in many places and a dark fog lingered in the air. The targets were either splinters on the ground, cracked or badly damaged, the walls were chipped in a few places and the five punching bags were leaking or split into multiple pieces. "That girl's hiding something..." He whispered glaring intently at the last punching bag "...and I'm going to find out what's got her so worked up."

As he was about to leave Xemnas appeared at the door way and Uxye, who was going back to his room, stopped as they saw the condition of one of the castle's training rooms. "What happened here?" Xemnas demanded, glaring at Xigbar as Uxye looked at him in fright.

"I think you would find Zoxey happened." He half-joked, half-sighed. He looked at Uxye. "I would stay out of her way kiddo, she's pretty p*****." he added. The three of them left, Xemnas ordering the repair of the changing room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm back! Broken Locket returned the game she stole, a pre-emptive strike, she called it.<strong>

**Xasech: I'll apologize for her. Sorry.**

**Caixsa: Thanks. **

**Me: That's my line. No, where did I put that never-ending chocolate bar...**

**Xirama: (In next room) YAY! CHOCOLATE!**

**Me: I should have used that safe...**

**Caixsa: Yeah.**

**?: HEY! Why can't I have a line?**

**Me: Because you're not in the fic yet, -CENSORED-. Deal with it.**

**?: (Grumbles about life being unfair).**

**Xasech: Well, see you next time! Which will hopefully be soon. Don't get sidetracked again. Hawk.**

**Me: (Growls).**

**Caixsa: Bye.**

**Me: I forgot. Nyx's-Angel wrote the last section. The only part of that I own are the few edits. So it's her work, don't thank me for it.**

**Xasech: So, bye for real now?**

**Me: Yep. Don't forget about the new poll.  
><strong>

**Xasech: Hey did I ever tell you about Mr. Bones?**


	8. Star Flowers

**Me: Ohh, beep. I'm sorry. I have been so distracted by my other fics that I have completely neglected this. NO! CAIXSA! PUT THEM DOWN!**

**Caixsa: What, these harmless daggers that are an entire inch from your face?**

**Me: YES! I'm updating, aren't I?**

**Caixsa: (Grumbling) fine.**

**Me: Thank you. Now, here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Korrax and Onyxz! Wet down there. It's your turn." Xemnas bellowed, having reclaimed his place upon the smaller balcony opposite the main one. Roxas was still smarting from the various punches, slaps and kicks Xemnas had given them.<p>

Well...Xemnas had ordered Saix to do that. And he'd done it without hesitation.

The two named people waved from below. "Hello! Down here!" Korrax shouted.

"Yeah, Hawk told us in advance it was us fighting." Onyxz said, currently attempting a back flip. He over-did it, toppling over backwards as he lands. He stood up, blushing slightly at his clumsiness. He then tried again, landing successfully. He struck a triumphant pose. "What about now Larxy?"

"Call me that again, and you die." Said Nymph yelled. Five people near her were electrocuted, thankfully all of them either not fighting or having already fought. One of them being Demyx, who collapsed, instinctively grabbing something to try to stop him from falling. Unfortunately, this was Larxene. Needless to say, he was unconscious before he ever let go. That calmed her down. "And no, I will not sleep with you Onyxz." She added.

"Oh well. Maybe next time." He shrugged. "Are we going to start this match or not Xemmy?" He received a glare, that would have killed if I only allowed it. But, I wanted the OCs to survive.

"Alright then. Onyxz, Korrax, summon your weapons..." Korrax soon held a Keyblade. It was an average length, with lavender coloured vines wrapped around the length. There were pink petals on the back, and with a single blade shaped like an heart at the end. Onyxz held two daggers, each with a red star on them. "And, begin!"

* * *

><p>Onyxz darted towards Korrax, changing direction when the pinkette flinched. He stabbed once he got in range, but Korrax had recovered and jumped backwards, flooring Onyxz with the hilt of his Keyblade as the gold eyed boy stumbled past. He jumped up, casting round but not able to see Korrax.<p>

Only the huge rose bushes that surrounded him.

The stars on his daggers started to glow red before he started casting Fire at the shrubs. They were soon reduced to ashes, but more plants started to grow. Soon, some of the bushes started to grow closer to him, one even starting underneath him. He jumped off of it when he noticed himself starting to rise, right as his magic was about to run out.

Unfortunately for him, vines emerged out of the ground by his feet, wrapping around his feet and forcing him to the ground, where more vines tied his arms and his torso down. Not that the second lot were probably necessary, but just in case...

Korrax appeared in his line of vision, considerable smaller than most due to his eye. Or rather, lack of a working one. Korrax readied a strike with his Keyblade, but Onyxz stopped him. With the last drops of his magic, he used Teleport, escaping from the vines.

The pinkette blinked, looking around, trying to spot when Onyxz had disappeared to and failing. He checked and double checked the entire arena, even sending thorns scouring over the entire place. Everywhere, except for one place.

Above.

Onyxz shouted out as he fell, startling Korrax and causing him to stare up, shocked, before the blackette landed on his face, jumping off and hitting Korrax in his stomach with his heel, winding him and knocking him to the ground. "Hi there!" Onyxz said cheerfully, if a little wearily, before stabbing down at Korrax's face with one of his daggers.

Thankfully, with the hilt.

* * *

><p>"That's for before." He added before he saw the barriers break, then felt himself rise thanks to who he thought was Caixsa, but turned out to be Xaldin. He shrugged.<p>

"That annoying weather boy somehow encouraged me to help bring everyone get back up here. I picked you up, by the way." He added. His voice was creepy, like normal. "Caixsa insisted on picking up Korrax. For some reason."

"Right...So...I...have to go and do something..." Onyxz said, backing away.

"Larxene?" He suggested, earning him a punch in the face from said Nymph.

"Be glad you didn't suggest that." She warned as she started to fry Xaldin with electricity.

Meanwhile, Korrax was being brought round by Roxas' Cure magic. "Thanks." Caixsa said.

"Sure. Any time." Roxas said, walking off to heal Xaldin so that Larxene could torture him some more. What? He didn't like Xaldin.

"Urgh. Thanks." Korrax said, blinking as he fought off the drowsiness that accompanied his quick recovery.

"You should thank Roxas." Caixsa told him. "He was the one who healed you."

"Yeah, but you asked him to." Korrax argued, getting up from his sitting position. "So I have you to thank." He added.

"...Ok then. If you insist." Caixsa shrugged.

"Why are you so moody sometimes?" Korrax changed the subject, to one so unrelated, one would wonder if if they were people, how could they have been born on the same world.

"No, sometimes I just cheer up a bit." He said. The corner of his lip twitched slightly. "Hey, what exactly do you do in your room?"

"Well...oh great. Would you like to visit after this tournament...thing?" He paused. "Seriously, Hawk. Have you figured out exactly what this is yet?" He took the silence to mean no.

"Sure." Caixsa said. A lone rose started to blossom in between them.

"Oh, sorry about that." Korrax picked the flower, then reversed it's growth, turning it back into a mere seedling.

"It's fine." He said to the shorter boy. "I can't believe the number of roses I found in my locker when I was a Somebody." Korrax looked down.

"Yeah." He felt a few tears run into his eyes, but blinked rapidly several times to stop them. "I bet someone like you got a lot of girls." He said.

"A lot of people wanted to date me, but I refused. Especially after...that happened..." Caixsa trailed. He sighed, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

"What? After what happened?"

"I-I don't want to talk about it..." Caixsa trailed off.

"Right..." Korrax was depressed that he made Caixsa depressed...but no clue why. He shrugged it off. "Hey, I know a really good place in Hollow Bastion. It's my home world." He explained. "I'll show you it after your fight." He suggested.

"Sure thing." Came the reply, slightly happier.

"Ok. I hope that you are up for a run." He said cryptically.

* * *

><p>"Vexen. Have you found him?"<p>

I have tracked him to three worlds, and managed to block them all off. I'm working on reducing it to one world, then I'll locate him."

"Good work. Now get to it." The Superior of the In-between opened a dark corridor, then left, grinning that creepy grin. _Soon. _He thought. _Soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Eep. Creepy Xemnas is creepy.<strong>

**Caixsa: And you are finally getting that sub-plot underway.**

**Korrax: Don't forget that main plot-point for that.**

**Me: True. You're going to have to wait a little longer you two.**

**Caixsa & Korrax: Aww.**

**Korrax: You're evil.**

**Me: I know. Now, I just have to figure out how I could do...**

**?: Caixsa?**

**Me: QUIET YOU! OR I'LL COMPLETELY REMOVE YOU FROM THE PLOT AND MAKE A NEW GUY TO TAKE OVER YOUR ROLE!**

**?: ...grr.**

**Me: Good. Now, Vote on the poll. Only three battles left now, and I hope to write them all soon.**

**Caixsa: Bye.**

**Me: Now, the Caixsa back story...**

**Caixsa: ...**

**Korrax: (Pats Caixsa on the back while glaring at me.) Bye.**


	9. The Imagining of Weather

**Me: Hello! I'm updating before I'm killed by _Xasech's _bear.**

**Xasech: How could you get my name wrong Loki? After you created me! (Runs off crying)**

**Caixsa: And you have this up so quickly because...?**

**Korrax: It's obvious. It advances our subplot!**

**Caixsa: You mean...?**

**Me: Yes. In this chapter...you have to fight Xasech! Wait, my OC is fighting her's? I hope it doesn't end up like when she beat me with Kuriboh. Oh! And I just remembered! That thing I was saying before...  
><strong>

**Xasech: (Runs into room) Oh, go Loki!**

**Me: HEY! Fine, the subplot I had planned for you can wait. And to think, it involves torture...**

**Xasech: Awww...**

**Korrax: Ok, on with the fic.**

**Me: No wait! One more thing! As I promised, that thing I warned you about is in this chapter, Nyx's-Angel. It's very minor though. There is also a little gore, but very little. NOW, on with the fic.**

* * *

><p>"Now, for the next fight. It is between..." Xemnas was interrupted abruptly.<p>

"We're already down here. Hawk told us the fight in the author's note." Xasech shouted from the arena.

"All right then. Since everybody knows that this is a battle between Xasech and Caixsa, I think it's fine to start. Summon your weapons!" Caixsa held out his arms, two daggers appearing in his hands. One was dark blue in colour, with a crosspiece shaped like two breaking waves, a pale blue gem in between them. The other was a golden-brown, the crosspiece like two leaves and a gem of a similar colour between them. Both were slightly curved, the sharper blades on the outside of the curve. He held one, the golden-brown one, behind his back, pointing outwards. The other he held horizontally in front of his neck, the blade pointing away from him. Xasech, meanwhile, just held his hands in front of him, the spines flashing in the light from the sunlight still present above. "And, begin."

* * *

><p>Both stood there, motionless, for several minutes. Then Caixsa waved his hand, the one in front of his face, and a bank of thick fog descended upon the arena. It reminded Xion of Caixsa's bedroom.<p>

In the fog, Xasech was looking around, trying to spot the taller boy in the fog. He saw a movement to his left, and stabbed at it, hitting noting but empty air. Then a thought struck him. If he couldn't see him, he couldn't see Xasech. He grinned, the creepiness of it rivalling that of Xemnas' and Vexen's.

Hmm, maybe that was why the two of them had restraining orders placed on the so many times in multiple worlds, they were banned from those worlds.

Xasech, reluctantly, focused his power, and summoned as close a replica, although it was horribly deformed, of himself a few meters away. He watched the faint outline of his clone, and saw it stumble. He charged, managing to barge into Caixsa and knocking him to the ground. The fog disappeared, and Caixsa pushed Xasech off from on top of him.

The next thing that Caixsa did, Xirama loved. He removed the clouds that covered the sunlight she'd brought into the room, and brightened it with his own powers. As he did this, he squeezed his eyelids together. The sunlight dazzled everyone in the room, save for Caixsa. Said fifteen year old ran forwards, leapt up, and twisted round, bringing one of the daggers into Xasech's head. Thankfully, the hilt, not the blade. But as he did, Xasech punched upwards, the spines attacked to his knuckles sinking into something. However, both blows were strong enough to send them flying.

Caixsa struggled to his feet, one dagger dismissed so that he could hold his hand over his left eye. Xasech followed soon after, rubbing the side of his face, where a large, ugly bruise was already forming. "That hurt." He said, oblivious to the signs of pain in Caixsa's body language. The older boy stepped forwards, then yawned, and collapsed. The sound of snoring was soon heard.

"Is he...asleep?" Xirama was the first to vocalize her surprise.

"I think so..." Zoxey, who had returned after the previous battle, almost killing Uxye seven hundred and fifty four times with glares and counting, said, equally shocked.

"Anyway, Congratulations Caixsa. You have won...Roxas! Xion! Get down there and help Caixsa!" Xemnas bellowed, hoping that none of his slav...employees died. "Xaldin! Send them down." The Whirlwind Lancer nodded, then used his powers to send the two wielders to the arena, then bringing Xasech up so that someone could carry him to his room, not wanting to get on his bad side.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roxas and Xion had reached Caixsa. "Caixsa? Is there anything wrong?"<p>

"I was stabbed in the eye." He said bluntly, removing his hand. The others gasped at the damage. The eye was torn, possibly fixable with enough Curagas, but it would never work properly again. There were also three other punctures, two above and to the left, one opposite it. "Don't bother telling me it's not that bad. I know." He said. Roxas and Xion didn't reply, instead opting to use Curaga over and over again, giving him several Elixers and Potions, themselves drinking Ethers as they kept their MP high enough to keep up the barrage of healing magic. It took about five minutes, twenty Elixers, twenty five Potions and an uncountable number of Ethers, but his eye was pasty white, and the wounds were closed.

"Right. That is much better. But don't rush anything. You'll probably need time to get used to being half blind though." Xion explained.

"Thanks." Caixsa said before he walked over to the door to Naught's Skyway, up the outdoor passage, over the balcony, and down a corridor just past the next door. The Corridor of Eternal Rest. He walked into his bedroom, and got rid of the fog, and walked over to the small mirror next to his bed. He started to adjust his hair, manoeuvring the blonde strands in front of his eye. It only took five minutes, and the result didn't look too bad.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Minutes Earlier<span>

Caixsa had just walked past them all, and Korrax wanted to know why. He started to follow after him, but Roxas stopped him. "Hi." Roxas said.

"Hi Roxy. What's up?" Roxas' eyebrow twitched at the nickname, but he remained calm.

"I'm just wondering, do you have a crush on anyone?" Korrax blushed.

"Well, there is someone, but I'm really not sure about what I feel that person." Korrax explained, careful that he didn't give away any hints.

"Right. Now, go for it." He told him, pointing towards the door onwards. Korrax turned an even darker red as he realized that Roxas knew who he had that might-be crush on, and what the advice he was asking for was. He walked down the Corridor of Eternal Rest to a door he had hovered outside several times, before he had any clue what those feelings were. He knocked.

"Come in." The person on the other side said. He opened the door and walked in, taking a seat on the bed.

"Nice." He said, pointing at Caixsa's new hairstyle.

"You really do not want to see underneath it though."

"Can you show me?"

"Are you sure?" Korrax nodded. "Alright." Caixsa lifted the hair from above his eyes, and the pinkette gasped. "Don't worry. Those five minutes of healing worked wonders. As I'm sure Roxas or Xion will tell you, it was horrible before." Korrax reached out and laid his middle finger on each of the punctures, before realizing what he was doing and pulling back.

Korrax lay back, propping his head up with his hands. "Well, I came to ask you for some advice." Korrax told him. Caixsa motioned for him to go on. "Well, I'm in love with someone, but I'm scared to tell them."

"Why?"

"Sorry?"

"Why are you scared to tell this person?" He asked.

"Well...I think I'm scared that that person wont love me back. Maybe even hate me for loving them."

"I think you should tell them." Caixsa told him, certain.

"W-Why?"

"Because, if you don't tell them, you'll never know if they love you or not. And if they do end up hating you, at least you'll know. Then you don't have to worry about it. And never forget, you'll always have me to turn to." Caixsa said.

"You really think that?" Korrax asked.

"He. I'm going through the same thing, but I am much too worried. I'm just going to see what that person does." He admitted.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Right. Anyway, I've got something to say to you." Caixsa turned his head, looking at Korrax for the first time during that whole conversation. He sat up, blushing slightly. "W-Well...I-I lo-lo-lo..." He took a deep breath, then tried again. "I love yo-you Caixsa." The taller boy turned to him. "Sorry. I ought to go." He stood, and was about to leave as Caixsa grabbed his hand.

"Hey. Don't I get to say anything?" Caixsa asked and he stood. Caixsa walked forwards, advancing on Korrax. The shorter boy instinctively started to back away, until he was pinned against wall. Then, something completely unexpected happened.

Caixsa wrapped his arms around Korrax. "I love you too." He whispered in Korrax's ear, making him shiver.

"I'm glad." Korrax whispered as he hugged Caixsa back, smiling as he encircled the younger's chest with his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Korrax: YAY! Our subplot is finally complete!<strong>

**Caixsa: And I have the perfect idea for a celebration...(whispers plans to Korrax)**

**Korrax: (Blushes)**

**Me: Wrong! There is still a little more to your subplot. Sorry for the false hope you two.**

**Xasech: Hey. Where's *CENSORED*?**

**Me: He's a little tied up right now.**

**Caixsa: Metaphorically, or literally?**

**Me: Literally.**

**Caixsa: May I ask a question?**

**Me: You just did.**

**Caixsa: May I ask another?**

**Me: Again, you've asked it.**

**Korrax: Can me and Cai have one question each?**

**Me: Yep. And you've used yours.**

**Caixsa: Thanks Kor. So, why did you make me half blind?**

**Me: Because I wanted to. And it makes your character design look more interesting. And I like the idea of semi-blind OCs, so I generally make them, well, semi-blind.**

**Caixsa: Right...**

**Me: Anyway, vote in the poll, and see you next chapter!**

**All: Bye!**


	10. Ocean of Dreams

**Me: YES! Next chapter!**

**Leixym: Hey! Why have you forgotten about me?"**

**Lavonax: And me?**

**Caixsa: And Uxye, Kraxnf and Sejox?**

**Onyxz: Among others...**

**Xirama: Don't forget about me!**

**Me: ALL RIGHT! I'LL CENTER THIS CHAPTER, AND THE NEXT, AROUND YOU SEVEN! Mainly Leixym and Lavonax this chapter, and Kraxnf and Sejox next chapter, since they are fighting. Caixsa and Korrax will barely even appear. And none of you other OCs know where they are or what they are doing. **

**Korrax: Yep. So we'll annoy you to no end.**

**Me: ...Unless one of the other OC's in an obsessive stalker. (Glares at Leixym)**

**Leixym: (Notices) What?**

**Me: Leixym, I know you are one of the two girls who followed me home. And I know Xirama is the other.**

**Xirama: Wait, what?**

**Sejox: If that's all over with, then it is on with the story.**

**Me: HEY! That's my line!**

* * *

><p>"Right, I take it that you all know who is fighting now?" Xemnas asked. The group on the opposite balcony, which included most of the members of the Organization, minus Caixsa, Korrax, Roxas, who had gone to find them, Leixym and Lavonax, the last of the five being on the arena below.<p>

"Yes Xemnas. We're already down here." Leixym said, wearily.

"Yup. So can we start this match?" Lavonax asked.

"I don't see why not. Leixym, Lavonax, summon your weapons!" Leixym summoned her weapon, a Keyblade with a guard like a storm cloud, a handle like a lightning bolt, and dark blue, twisting water on the blade. The teeth were waves, and the Keychain was a raindrop. Lavonax's was a mallet. The head was white, and the staff silver. There was an elaborate drawing of a white rose on each of the heads. However, there was one thing about it that Leixym could not take seriously. It was tiny.

"That's your weapon? That must the the world's smallest weapon!" Leixym shouted, more than a little surprised.

"Yep. So what?" Lavonax replied, wondering why the other girl wondered why her weapon was so bad.

"Leixym is in for trouble." Lexaeus muttered.

"I agree." Zexion...agreed.

"Huh? Why?" Demyx asked.

"Well, Lavonax's mallet has some very...interesting properties." Zexion told the Nocturne.

"Huh? Like what?"

"You'll see." Lexaeus told him, returning his gaze to the arena. Demyx shrugged and lent over the edge, peering down.

"And, begin!" Xemnas bellowed.

* * *

><p>"Catch!" Lavonax shouted, throwing her mallet. Leixym laughed, catching it in her left hand...<p>

...before crashing to the ground from the sheer weight of it.

"What...the f*** was that?" The grounded blonde asked, surprised and winded.

"That, was you being knocked over by the 'world's smallest weapon'." Lavonax taunted. Zoxey smiled slightly. Leixym scowled, letting go of the mini-mallet.

"That's it." She scowled, and saw the mallet return to Lavonax's hand. _Is it just me, or it bigger now?_ She asked herself. She could see that the white roses had a few red streaks in them now. She shrugged, then charged, swinging her Keyblade at Lavonax's head, but she blocked it with her mallet. When Leixym drew back, Lavonax quickly feinted at the other girl's legs, who instinctively lowered her Keyblade to block it. Lavonax then changed the direction of the strike, hitting her in the shoulder. The blood-eyed girl went spinning through the air.

She rose, so angry she could set water on fire.

"Hey, why is Leixym on fire?" Onyxz asked, puzzled.

"No clue mate." Axel replied.

"You, are so dead!" Leixym cried, summoning a wall of water behind her and charging, barely noticing the humongous increase in size of the mallet. It was now about half Lavonax's height, the heads being the size of her head and the roses half red.

"STOP!" Cried an unknown voice. Leixym froze, the wall of water stopping in it's tracks.

"Who was that?"

"You are holding me, you ungrateful child." Leixym looked at her Keyblade in shock.

"You can talk?"

"No duh." It said. "Now, smile for the hammer!" It cheered. Leixym looked up, and only just registered the mallet, now twice the size of her head and with a pure red rose, smacked her head. She collapsed to the floor, a dent appearing in the floor from the weight of the hammer. The water collapsed, spreading across the floor of the arena, dripping down the edges of the arena and into the dent.

* * *

><p>"And the winner is Lavonax! Now there shall be a short break before the last fight, to fix the damage." Xemnas cried. Zoxey looked a little confused.<p>

_Should I cheer, or cry in rage?_ She asked herself, before opting to congratulate Lavonax, and try to calm Leixym.

But first, she had to find Caixsa.

Lavonax landed on the balcony. She looked at Xaldin. "If I didn't do that, Caixsa would bug me to no end." He explained before walking off. She saw several people leaving the balcony, and shrugged.

"Hi Zex." She called to the bluette. He looked up from his book.

"Hello Lavonax. How are you after that fight?" He asked, smiling slightly. Lavonax grinned back.

"She's perfectly fine." The book in his hands told him.

"That failed." She muttered as he didn't react.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" The book laughed.

"Shut up." She said, slamming the book closed. Zexion chuckled.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" He asked, feeling slightly worried.

"What's with all this? Are you in love with me or something?" She asked. Zexion blushed.

"Er, no. Nope." He said, slightly nervous.

"Right." She said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Yes." The conversation halted. "I'm going to the library. Want to come?" He asked, to break the silence.

"Sure." They walked off, next to each other, towards the library. Zoxey watched them go, hoping that Lavonax didn't get herself into trouble. The same for Leixym, who was just coming round thanks to Xion. They reminded her of her of her family...

* * *

><p>Leixym had a serious headache. "Urgh. What happened?" She asked, not really to anybody.<p>

"How could you not remember?" A voice, she recognized as Xion's, asked.

"Ow, my head. The last thing I remember is seeing Caixsa getting stabbed in the eye. After that, it's a blank."

"Man, it seems Lavonax got off lucky." Xion muttered. "You had your fight against Lavonax, and is was very close. She just caught you by surprise with her power." It wasn't a lie, but Xion didn't really want to endanger Lavonax's life by telling the truth, so she settle for half of the truth.

"Right." Leixym stood.

"I'd recommend that you stay in bed for a while." Xion said. "It means that you can stay in bed past twelve without any complaint about you not having to do anything."

"...Thanks." She held the side of her head. "Could you help me there?" She asked. "Though if you have something to do, could you get Dem?"

"I'm fine." Xion said. "Come on."Leixym sighed, then wrapped her arm around the other girls neck and allowed herself to be half pulled, half carried to her room.

* * *

><p>Kraxfn yawned, then ran his hands through his green hair. He was about to knock on a door to a certain someone's room, but decided against it, rather sleeping than facing the possible wrath of Larxene. He yawned again, and almost fell into his room. He managed to make it to the bed before he fell asleep. Well, he did have a challenging fight ahead of him, and didn't want to embarrass himself in front of everyone by falling asleep, like Xasech.<p>

* * *

><p>Uyxe sat in the Grey Room. He was pretending to read, but was in fact staring at two things. The entrance, and the only other Nobody in the room. If you looked towards the main object of Saix's focus, you may be surprised.<p>

Saix.

He had fallen for the golden eyed Nobody the instant he saw him. However, he was too scared to tell anyone, although he knew at least one person knew, and he wasn't sure he could win him, considering her. Thus, the staring. He was imagining the Saix picked him out of the two of them.

His watching of the entrance was just in case someone else came in. He would improve his fake reading, should that happen.

* * *

><p>Onyxz leaned on the balcony rail on Twilight's View as he mulled over his latest plan to get Larxene to like him. It was foolproof, he knew it. And so obvious. And easy to pull off! He had it! The way to do it was as simple as abc. "I will succeed in this plan!" He announced, thinking that the room was empty.<p>

"What plan?" Xirama asked, making him jump and nearly knocking him over the rail. He just managed to catch himself though, and pulled himself back up right. "Sorry..." She said, a guilty look on her face.

"It's fine. What was it you asked?"

"Oh! What was that plan you mentioned?" She asked, curious.

"It's my latest plan to get with Larxene. It's to...to..." He rubbed his forehead. "Oh, c***. I forgot." He said.

"Oh dear. Well, maybe you'll remember it soon." Xirama said. "Bye!" She waved as she left. Onyxz cursed her under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yes! Just one more fight.<strong>

**?: Yes! I'm free! Now I shall kill you all!**

**Me: You really want to stay unnamed? Because that's what will happen if you don't shut up.**

**?: (Shuts up)**

**Korrax: Nice one.**

**Caixsa: Do you want me to get the duct tape?**

**Me: Sure. Just in case he gets loud again.**

**Onyxz: Could I use that after you? It may be handy for one of my plans to...**

**Zoxey: (Slaps Onyxz)**

**Onyxz: Ow!**

**Zoxey: Give it up.**

**Kraxnf: Yeah!**

**Uxye: Um, what have I missed here?**

**Zoxey: (Glares)**

**Uxye: (Runs away)**

**Me: Anyway, here is the end of the chapter. And remember, silence is golden...**

**Caixsa: (Looks at *CENSORED*)...but duct tape is silver. Bye!**


	11. Obsidian

**Me: I'M BACK!**

**Korrax: What took you so long? I've had a gun aimed at me since the last update!**

**Zoxey: Yeah, Nyx can get a little aggressive sometimes.**

**Korrax: A little? She had a bazooka pointed at my head!**

**Me: Yeah, teachers are conspiring against me. Anyway, here is the final chapter...**

**All: WHAT!**

**Me: ...in which the OCs are duelling.**

**All: Phew.**

**Caixsa: And after this?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

><p>"Do I really have to announce who is fighting?" Xemnas asked. "We all know, so let's just cut to the chase."<p>

"Yes?" Xasech asked, not really focusing on anything.

"This doesn't concern you." Xemnas said. His monotone was painfully boring.

"Aww…"

"Anyway, we all know that this final fight is between Sejox and Kraxnf, so I'm not even going to even bother announcing it."

"But you just did." Xirama pointed out. Xemnas growled at her, and she shrank into Xion's side. "Please save me, you cute little boy."

"For the last time, I am a girl!" Xion told her, exasperated.

"You're not a girl. You have short hair!" She pointed out.

"So? Marluxia has long hair and is probably the campiest person you'll ever meet, but he is still a boy." Xion countered.

"I never said Marly wasn't." Xion face-palmed.

"What about Larxene?"

"Oh, she's obviously a girl."

"Why?"

"You know..." Xion looked towards Larxene.

"You thought she was a boy as well too."

"Yeah. She zapped me really hard for that."

"Now, summon your weapons!" Xemnas called.

"Aww, we missed the possibly witty dialogue..." Xirama moaned.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Minutes Earlier<span>

"Anyway, we all know that this final fight is between Sejox and Kraxnf, so I'm not even going to even bother announcing it."

"But you just did." Xirama pointed out. Xemnas growled at her, and Kraxnf chuckled. He blinked a few times to try to wake himself up.

"Are you ready?" Sejox asked formally. Kraxnf nodded.

About a minute passed with no noise coming from the arena. Soon, Xemnas grew bored.

"Now, summon your weapons!" He called.

"Aww, we missed the possibly witty dialogue."

"Don't worry Xirama. They didn't actually say anything." Axel said, next to her. She jumped, blushing slightly when she noticed how close they were. She noticed, and smiled slightly before returning her gaze to the arena.

In Kraxnf's hand was a plain, black dagger, barely visible against the glove. Even harder to see was the small length of chain that disappeared down the sleeve of the coat. Meanwhile, Sejox now had a bangle on his wrist, a blade attached to it. Both weapons were simplistic, but looked deadly.

"And, begin!" Xemnas roared.

* * *

><p>Sejox instantly muttered something under his breath, casting a spell. Suddenly, he slammed a hand down. "Quake!" He called as the entire arena began to shake. "Thundaga!" He called suddenly, moving his hand quickly upright. A blast of lightning struck Kraxnf, stunning him. "Flare!" Sejox cast another spell, this time sending a fireball towards his opponent. "And Meteor!" As Sejox cast the powerful spell, Kraxnf recovered from the lightning strike and, noticing the giant burning mass of frozen rock flying towards him, moved out of the way.<p>

He realized that the Thundaga had done much more damage than it should have, and was about to ask Sejox, even though they were fighting, why. However, before he could ask, he was forced to leap to one side in order to dodge a Waterga, which Sejox kept on casting and recasting.

Seeing that this was not working at all, Sejox changed his strategy. He stopped casting Waterga, surprising Kraxnf as he was certain he was about to be hit, and slammed his hand into the ground again. "Quake!" This time, the earthquake didn't stop. Sejox stayed in that position until the earthquake grew so powerful that cracks started to appear in the floor of the arena.

Suddenly, the lower section of the Hall of Empty Melodies broke, snapping into several pieces, hovering over nothing as they spread out away from the others. Sejox stood and looked round. He was standing on a relatively large piece, the nearest one just within jumping range. He could see Kraxnf on the far side, looking confused. The piece he was standing on was slightly higher than Sejox's, some having risen from the resultant energy from the earthquake.

Kraxnf spotted Sejox, and grabbed his dagger in his other hand, pulling the chain out of his sleeves. The dagger was revealed to have been at the end of a long chain, as black as the dagger, with hooks that had miraculously avoided being caught on his skin. At the other end was a ring, which he was now holding. He jumped onto another piece of the arena, and started to swing the chain by his side, into the empty space next to him. Then, without warning, he sent the dagger flying right at Sejox, who barely managed to dodge.

After a few seconds, Sejox fell flat on his back from a sudden movement in the platform he was standing on. He rolled over, and looked to see that one of the hooks on the chain had snagged on the platform, which was now being pulled towards Kraxnf's. He jumped up and tried to dislodge it, but something hit the back of his head, knocking him off the platform. He barely managed to get a grip on the edge before he fell into the never-ending pit below him. He sighed in relief, then tried to pull himself up.

"And the match is over!" Xemnas called out. "Kraxnf has been disqualified for breaking rule number two!"

"This tournament had rules?" Kraxnf asked, confused.

"Yes. They are in chapter six." Xemnas said, being hit by a shoe, and a scroll. He rubbed his cheek, then picked up the scroll from where it fell. "Attention_, Organization!"_ Xemnas read. "_Now that the fights are over, you will start to be punished for breaking the fourth wall."_

"Thanks for letting us know Hawk." Onyxz called. "Anyway, Larxene?"

"No." She answered, not even bothering to look at him.

"Hey, anyone know where Caixsa is?" Zoxey asked, looking into the room. He gaze fell on the arena. "What the f*** happened? It looks like Ares had a temper tantrum." She commented, shocked at the state of the floor.

"That doesn't sound that bad." Leixym said.

"Have you ever met the god of war?" She asked.

"Well...no." She admitted, not that anyone thought she had.

"Then you really do not want to know what he is like. He would start a war for fun." She told them. "Anyway, have any of you seen him?"

"No. We've all been in here. Why?" Lavonax asked.

"I need to ask him something." She said before ducking out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about." Axel said, bemused, as Xaldin brought the two fighters up onto the balcony.

"Bad luck Kraxnf." Xion said, patting him on his back.

"WHEN AM I GOING TO BE ABLE TO GET YOUR ATTENTION?" Xemnas bellowed, startling everyone. "Thank you. Now, firstly, you have a day off tomorrow. Feel free to do whatever you feel like doing. Secondly, this room is now out of bounds until further notice. That is all. Now, go and do whatever you want." The members dispersed, and Xemnas headed to Vexen's lab.

* * *

><p>About a minute later, Vexen walked in. "Have you found him yet?"<p>

"I have found the world he is on, and stopped him from leaving it. I will go there soon to collect him."

"Good. Feel free to take the day off. And tomorrow. Pick him up after that."

"Yes Superior." Vexen said. Xemnas started to chuckle, then laugh. The laugh soon turned maniacal and scared everyone in the castle, save for himself. It even made Heartless flee from the castle in the Dark City.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: YES! The battle scenes are finally over! Feel free to complain if you think your character hasn't been getting enough attention.<strong>

**Caixsa: I'm going to warn you, the next chapter is filler.**

**Me: HEY!**

**Korrax: Eh, a couple of important friendships are made slash revealed though.**

**Zoxey: One of which you have probably already guessed.**

**Kraxnf: (Snore)**

**Xasech: Why is Kraxnf sleeping here?**

**Leixym: For the same reason you fell asleep in your fight against Caixsa. He's tired.**

**Xasech: Ah.**

**Me: Alright. Now, tune in next time, for Nobody's Forgotten!**

**Xirama: Bye!**

**?: Mmph! Mmph! (Translation: I am going to f***ing kill whoever the f*** made f***ing duct tape!)**


	12. Holiday

**Me: I'm back!**

**Caixsa: I hope you didn't take too long...**

**Korrax: Me too. I don't want another gun pointed at me.**

**Zoxey: Well, if Hawk updated this more frequently...**

**Me: HEY! It's not my fault that I'm stuck with this story right now. I've been planning too many new stories. The ideas just keep buzzing round my skull.**

**Caixsa: Well, it's up now. And me and Korrax are back.**

**Korrax: Yay! **

**Me: Well, here's the holiday!**

**All: YAY!**

**?3: Hey! **

**Me: Oh yeah! I have good news for Twilight Prince of the Sword, or whatever your name is.**

**?3: Yep. Hawk is putting us in!**

**Me: Oh, and Xarther and GoldPhantom, I'm sorry about not putting in your Ocs, but GoldPhantom's didn't follow what I asked, and the name of Xarther's doesn't work. Sorry you two.**

* * *

><p>When the sun came up in The World That Never Was, four people were awake. Well, the sun didn't really come up. It's kind of hard when there wasn't one. But hey! One did rise in Xirama's room, so why not? But I'm getting carried away.<p>

Anyway, four people were up before dawn would have come, if not for the matter concerning the sun, or rather lack of. I'll go through them in numerical order.

Xemnas was standing in his needlessly dramatic pose on the Alter of Naught. Saix was with him. "Oh, Kingdom Hearts! Soon you shall be mi...ours!" he declared to the heart shaped moon. I really hated when this happened. The only thing that was really worth commenting on was the fact that Saix was staring at Xemnas. More specifically, at Xemnas' rear. Once Saix realized I knew, he looked towards Kingdom Hearts, blushing slightly.

Meanwhile, Caixsa was lying awake in bed. Not alone in his bed though, Korrax was sharing it with him. He was spooned around said pinkette. Both of them fully clothed, before any hentai out there start to think otherwise. Caixsa was simply lying there, playing with the hair on his boyfriend's head with one hand, the other around the other's waist. He had a small, content smile on his face and a glow of happiness in his eyes.

* * *

><p>All the while, Zoxey was wandering around the castle, searching for any trace of Caixsa. After his fight, nobody had seen any sign of him. Or Korrax, oddly. Then something clicked in her head. She hadn't check his bedroom! She punched the wall in annoyance. Why hadn't she thought of that before! She ran to the Corridor of Eternal Rest, finding Caixsa's bedroom quickly.<p>

She knocked gently, and when there wasn't a reply, she pushed the door open, gasping at what she saw. "W-What the f***?"

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Caixsa asked, whispering so as to not wake Korrax. He untangled himself and stood, Zoxey thanking Nyx that he had clothes on.

"I was looking for you." She said.

"Why?"

"I thought you might like a bit of help adjusting." She said.

"To what?" She tapped her eye-patch. "Ah. Well, that could be helpful. Thanks for offering Zoxey."

"No problem. Grey Area?" She suggested. "I don't mind waiting until you're finished with flower boy there." She added.

"W-What!" He spluttered, loudly. Loud enough to wake Korrax.

"Morning." He yawned, stretching . He opened his eyes. "Wait, what's Zoxey doing here?" He asked, curious.

"It's just about my eye."

"Ah. Well, I'm going off to my room now." Korrax said, landing to leave. He gave Caixsa a quick peck on the cheek before leaving. Caixsa blushed.

"Um, is it fine to talk now?" He asked.

"All right." Zoxey said. "For a start..." Since I cannot be bothered to write out the entire conversation, I wont.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Xirama was waking up. "YAY! Holiday!" She squealed before changing and running out of her room, planning on waking everyone up so that they could all enjoy every last minute of it.<p>

Leixym wasn't having any of it. "Go back to sleep, you f***ing idiot!" She yelled at the raven haired girl.

"We have to get up! It's half seven!" Xirama argued.

"Yeah. And I prefer lie ins on holiday." Leixym said. "No, unless you want to meet Davy Jones, I suggest you leave." Xirama took the advice, deciding to wake up everybody else.

Within half and hour, everybody but Leixym and Kraxnf were awake. Kraxnf woke for about a minute to tell Xirama that he was going to sleep the day away, then fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Soon, Xirama, Xion, Xigbar, Xaldin, Onyxz and Korrax were in the Grey Area, just sitting there chatting, along with drinks.<p>

"So. Who do you all like?" Xigbar asked randomly. Korrax spluttered in his strawberry milkshake and starting to panic. He and Caixsa had decided to keep their relationship secret, so he didn't know what to say.

"I love the boy right next to you!" Xirama told them. Xion sighed.

"For the last time, Xirama, I am a GIRL! I could even prove it to you later." She said. "I'm not going to do it in front of all of these lecherous guys, though. Not you though Korrax, you don't strike me as tghe type."

"Don't worry."

"Now, you Xion?" Onyxz asked. She blushed.

"Well, there is someone." She admitted. "But I'm not telling any of you."

"And it's the same with me." Korrax told them.

"Well, I have a crush on Larxene." Onyxz told them.

"We know." The other five replied in sync. The golden-eyed boy blinked.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"You are constantly flirting with her." Xaldin replied. "Now, why don't we move away from this silly topic and figure out how we can encourage Luxord to play Bang!." As if on cue, Luxord walked in. Well, more lurched. He just finished his morning twelve pints.

I was starting to wonder how his liver coped.

Xaldin pulled the box with the card game western out from under the sofa. Luxord? Would you care to join?" He asked.

"Sshy not..." He slurred, dropping on to the sofa, too drunk to care that the game had been called idiotic by himself the last five times it had emerged.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the castle, the Library of Lunatics was also rather a rather popular place for people, with seven people inhabiting it. Caixsa, Sejox, Zexion, Zoxey, Lavonax, Leixym and Kraxnf, the latter two having finally woken up, were dotted around the room. Zexion was sat at one of the tables, reading 'New Moon'. Lavonax was there with him, reading a collection of books by the Brothers Grimm. Zoxey and Leixym were sat at another table, the former reading the book 'Devil's Kiss', while the latter was reading 'Compass Murphy', simply because it is set mostly on the ocean. Sejox was at a third table and Kraxnf at yet another, reading books I had not seen the name of. Finally, Caixsa was stood, leaning against a wall not covered in shelves of books, reading a book entitled 'Among Thieves', chuckling on occasion.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Vexen was in his lab. "Hmm..." He muttered, staring at test tube filled with some pink liquid. "I wonder..." He pulled out a small vial, and measured out an exact volume of the liquid inside, about a quarter of a milliliter. The liquid turned pitch black. "That should do it. Now...who would be a good test subject...?" He asked himself, starting on making a second sample of the liquid.<p>

* * *

><p>As Vexen was being creepy, Axel, Lexaeus and Roxas were in one of the various training rooms. Not the one that Zoxey destroyed though. That was further down the corridor. "Three, two, one, fight!" Roxas called from the side of one of the arenas. Lexaeus and Axel dashed forwards, bringing their weapons together. They jumped back apart, but soon met again. As they jumped apart, Axel feinted with a chakram, which Lexaeus instinctively blocked, before hitting the Silent Hero smack in the face with the other. "And Axel wins. Now, time for round seventy four." Roxas told them. "Now, three, two, one, fight!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Hold still Stencil." Xasech told said being sternly. I can't fix you if you keep squirming."<p>

"But Chasey! It hurts!" Stencil complained. "And Palette keeps poking me!"

"Shush you!" Palette told him.

"Now now Stencil. Besides, I need him here. I need to try a couple of things next."

"Why don't I keep Palette on the other side of the room?" Crayon suggested.

"Palette. You heard her."

"Aww. I liked torturing Stencil..." He moaned before going back to the other side of the room.

"Now stop fidgeting. I can't fix your zip if you keep on moving."

"Sorry Chasey."

"And I'm called Xasech now."

"Ok Xa."

* * *

><p>Uxye was lying on his bed. Soft, quiet music played in the darkened room. He sighed. "Saix..." He muttered, staring into the darkness in front of his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>Marluxia and Larxene were in the garden. Marluxia was there to neaten his 'babies', while Larxene was mostly there to get away from Onyxz. "So how are you coping with the 'lecherous thief'?" The Graceful Assassin asked. The Savage Nymph sighed.<p>

"Why do you always ask me that? If I've resorted to hiding in your garden, you know it must be bad."

"True." He said, pulling up some weeds that were threatening a dahlia he was particularly fond of. "And how is it with..."

"The same as last time. He is as clueless as ever."

"Really? Well, if I were a girl..."

"Not that you aren't close enough already..." Larxene muttered under her breath.

"...then I would just tell him." He advised.

"Oh, like I would take advice from a flower man." She joked.

"Hey! Don't tease my babies!" She shouted at her before leaning towards a petunia. "Sorry. Was I too loud?" He asked. Larxene yelled in frustration and walked off towards the training rooms, ready to take out some of her stress on punching bags.

* * *

><p>"Hi guys!" Demyx cheered as he walked into the Grey Area.<p>

"Where have you been Demyx?" Xion asked.

"I was choosing an outfit." He told them. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a large, white musical note on the area underneath his left arm. He was also wearing dark blue jeans and shoes, another musical note, this one light blue, on the outside of the heels, as well as on the toe.

"Wait, you mean we could wear whatever we want?" Xigbar asked.

"Yup!"

Xigbar let loose a torrent of curses so foul that even censoring them would do no good. He ended up with a smelly sock covering his nose. "Eww!" He finished.

"What was even the point in this chapter?" Xion asked.

"None what so ever, it seems." Korrax answered the rhetorical question.

"True."

I let the two of them go, seeing as how I agreed with them on this.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There we go. Now Caixsa is safe.<strong>

**Caixsa: (Takes deep breaths as the sycthe is removed from around his neck)**

**Korrax: Yay! You're safe.**

**Zoxey: Must you keep on doing this Nyx?**

**?: Probably because it's fun.**

**?3: Weren't you tied up?**

**?: I'm in the next chapter. He had to untie me.**

**?2: As are we.**

**?3: Really!**

**Me: Yes. Now, seeing as how I have nothing to say but that all of the books are real books, see you all next time!**

**Xasech: Don't forget. Palette, Crayon and Stencil all belong to Broken Locket.**

**Caixsa: Who?  
><strong>


	13. Proofs and More New Members

**Me: Here I am, this is me...**

**Caixsa: Please don't sing.**

**Me: Sorry guys. I've been distracted.**

**Korrax: You were watching films and writing fanfics that aren't even going to be released yet.**

**Me: All right! I am updating this, at least. And you three will finally be in!**

**?: So I'll finally be able to kill all of those people.**

**?2: It'll be good to be named. Oh, and if you adore High School Musical, I'd skip the first part of this chapter.**

**?3: And I agree fully and completely! **

**Me: All right. Now, on with the chapter...**

* * *

><p>The students of East High fled from the school, screaming their heads off, as flames licked at the building. Once they all left, a boy slowly walked out, a dark look in his eyes and a maniacal smile on his face. "You are all..." He said, pointing around at the students, and occasional teacher. "...going to die." He ran forwards and punched one boy in the stomach, his fist bursting through his back. Blood splattered all over the people behind him, drenching his arm in red. The screams intensified as the remaining people fled, the boy killing more people. "What chaos..." He muttered, almost sounding ecstatic as he killed the fifth person, a brown haired girl.<p>

"Troy..." She gasped as she died.

"Gabi!" A boy yelled, running to her as the boy moved on. Suddenly, he felt a terrible pain in his chest, then died.

It took two days to wipe out all of the humans on the world. Too short a time. He prepared his trick for traveling to another world, a Dark Corridor. But it refused to form. He frowned and tried again, and again. Every time, he failed. "What is this?" He asked himself. Or maybe he was talking to all of the corpses around him...

Another one opened behind him. A man with long, dirty blonde hair stepped out, wearing a black coat, similar to the one the boy was wearing. "What do you want?"

"I'm offering you a place you can stay between your killing sprees. All I ask is that you don't kill anyone else there, and do a couple of jobs on the side." The man said. The boy shrugged.

"I won't make any promises." The boy said, following the man into the Dark Corridor. Meanwhile, the many corpses started to dissolve into darkness.

Soon, there were nothing but Heartless on the planet.

Then, there was nothing.

* * *

><p>"Now!" Xemnas called from his throne. "I have two things to announce!" He gesture to the podium in the center of the room. "I am happy to announce that we have three new members!" The others looked down to see three people, all silent and with their hoods up. "Number XXVI, Maylenex. Number XXVII, Coerxin. And number XXVIII, Cloudx." The three lowered their hoods. Two of them looked at each other, and gasped.<p>

"Cloud?" Maylenex asked.

"M-May?" Cloudx stuttered. They looked at each other, then laughed, sharing a hug. Once they realized what they were doing though, they quickly broke apart, blushing slightly.

"Well, I am glad to see that we have some members who were already acquainted." Xemnas said.

"He's lying." Korrax muttered. Onyxz chuckled, being in the throne next to him, it was easy for him to hear what he said.

"Now, for the other thing..." Xemnas said.

"What about the new thrones?" Lavonax asked. Xemnas sighed.

"Fine." He waved his hand and three new thrones appeared between Zoxey and Onyxz. "Now, back to what I was saying before Lavonax interrupted me..." He glared at said girl. "...you will be getting your Proofs today!"

He was met by many confused looks.

"What?" Leixym eventually asked.

"Proofs. They are a special chamber, which you are free to decorate in any way you see fit. The design changes to whatever you want as well." Axel explained.

"Ah. Anyway, if you could join me at Proof of Existence..." He trailed off, disappearing into a Dark Corridor. The others all followed, all twenty seven of them.

* * *

><p>"This is Proof of Existence?" Uxye asked as he looked around the room. The only people who heard were Roxas and Caixsa. The others were all too busy looking around.<p>

"Wow." Zoxey muttered.

"It's a little...dark..." Caixsa mused. "Why are there so many gravestones?"

"This, is Proof of Existence." Xemnas told the others, completely unnecessarily. "Now, search for your Proofs." He told them.

* * *

><p>They found them very easily. There were fourteen spaces without gravestones which had glowing square plaques in front of them. These had an image of the weapon of the owner of the proof, and an epithet. Caixsa's was 'The Blinded Storm', Xirama's 'The Daylight Savior', Uxye's 'The Treacherous Bard', Leiyxm's 'The Mischievous Sea', Kraxnf's 'The Tired Robot', Sejox's 'The Dark Magician' (I think Xemnas has been watching too much Yu-Gi-Oh), Xasech's 'The Sadistic Creator', Korrax's 'The Flowery Joy', Lavonax's 'The Dreamwalker', Onyxz's 'The Star-Eyed Thief', Zoxey's 'The Elegant Reaper', Maylenex's 'The Dawn's Cure', Coerxin's 'The Chaotic Fists' and Cloudx's 'The Windy Twilight'.<p>

"Some of these are terrible!" Demyx called.

"Well, I'm sure Hawk would probably end up changing these if our creators want it." Caixsa said.

"All right. Now that you have found your plaques, all of you stand on them." They all obliged. The panels started to glow brighter, and the gravestones that featured behind all of the other member's panels started to form. "And there are your proofs. You may decorate them in any way you like, even changing the shape and adding extra features. They are also lockable, and when that is the case even a Dark Corridor can't be formed inside or outside it." He explained. "Go on, explore." He finished before leaving, along with most of the first fourteen.

Thirteen members entered the portals in the gravestones, but one held back. "Why are there three plaques that aren't glowing?" Zoxey asked.

"That is because we only have twenty eight members, but there are thirty one spaces." Axel told her.

"Please note, the Proofs are really underwhelming at first, but they are almost limitless in what they can do." Xigbar told her. "See ya." The two left, and Zoxey entered her Proof.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry that it's a filler, but we have two things to tell you.<strong>

**Caixsa: Firstly, you can request a change of epithet for your character.**

**Korrax: And also, you can design your character's Proof.**

**Me: Yep! Though PLEASE send the Proof in a PM. Unless you don't have an account on here.**

**Maylenex: And don't forget who we belong to!**

**Me: Oh yes! I'd like to thank Twilight Prince of the Sword, or whatever your name is on here, for the Ocs.**

**Coerxin: Except me.**

**Me: Yes, all except you. No, go on and have a good time. See you soon!**


	14. Another Member

**Caixsa: ... Where's Hawk?**

**Korrax: Revising. I think.**

**Xirama: THREE DAYS BEFORE CHRISTMAS!**

**Me: Sorry I'm late. I hate revision.**

**Coerxin: I had to threaten him to get this done. And he knows that I would do it.**

**Me: No, you wouldn't. If you killed me, you wouldn't know what will happen to you.**

**Coerxin: (Growls)**

**Uxye: Here's the next chapter. We hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Zoxey stepped into her proof and examined the world her mind had created; it seemed to be the edge of some sort of cliff. In front of her was a reasonable amount of grass that swayed in the gentle breeze, before stopping abruptly and just dropping. She advanced towards the edge, most of it was lined with large round boulders, but there was a small section where she could go right to the edge in between two thin slabs of rock that were taller than the others. She glanced down to the water below her (at least a few hundred feet below). The waves rolled peacefully against the jagged rock of the cliff, the water being tinged a strange colour because of the setting sun. She smiled to herself slightly; she had made the perfect place to just sit and think. A place that balanced the elements. a presence behind her made her turn around, her eyes widened as she saw a pale women with blood red eyes, jet black hair that fell all the way to her ankles, a long black flowing dress that seemed to fade in the shadows behind her; and a black crescent moon decorated her forehead, she was smiling softly.<p>

"Nyx..." Zoxey breathed; unable to believe her eyes.

"Daughter." Nyx replied quietly, watching as Zoxey began to back away from her.

"You want to run from me daughter, but yet seem sad about it, why is this?" Nyx questioned as she approached the Nobody who was retreating to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm ashamed." Zoxey whispered

"Ashamed? Why on Earth are you ashamed daughter?"

"I'm ashamed of what I am, what I have become. How can you face me Nyx, knowing I am not even meant to exist?" Zoxey asked; the smile on the goddess' face turned sad as she placed a hand over the place where Zoxey's heart once was.

"My dear child, there are many things in these worlds that we do not understand, but that does not mean that they weren't supposed to exist. You are still here and therefore you must have a reason for existing, you have nothing to be ashamed of for having lost your heart." Nyx's spoke her words of wisdom softly to Zoxey, who quickly corrected the last sentence.

"You mean taken." Zoxey seethed, angry for being reminded of how she had become this non-person. "There is a big difference between losing something and having it taken from you Mother." Nyx nodded at her, confirming what she had said was correct and both women stood there in silence for a few moments before the Goddess spoke.

"There is something bothering you child, something other than what you are. I am still your Mother, no matter what you are, and I am always here to guide you." Nyx said reassuringly to Zoxey as she strode forward and placed a hand over her shoulder.

Zoxey looked away from the Goddess' face and out towards the sun, unable to face her as she told her what was wrong.

"Nyx… I've been having…trouble…lately." She murmured, trying to find the right way to phrase her dilemma.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Well…" Zoxey began "I've been getting these…pains… in my head and where my heart was, but these pains aren't normal." She hesitated for a second before deciding to tell her Mother everything. "Whenever I feel them I can hear voices, they whisper to me. Telling me things about how I will join my father in the Underworld… Nyx… I fear….. I fear I am more like him than we thought, I think that the part of him that resides within me…is taking over. The rage and anger that isn't my own is getting harder and harder to control."

Nyx took both her shoulders in her hands firmly, shaking her gently to get her to face her. "Zoey" she stated firmly, using her Somebody's name "Don't ever say that child, you and Hades may be Father and Daughter but you have all the other Gods and Goddesses within you as well. No matter how much you think he is taking over you, you must deny his consciousness access to yourself. You are your own person; do not let someone else take that from you."

Zoxey tore herself from her Mother's grip and stormed away in the opposite direction, opening a portal.  
>"You say I am my own person" she snarled, turning around to face the Goddess "But look at me! In my life I have never been the one to make the decisions for myself! From birth to my death, even now! I was controlled by my Father, Achilleus, The Gods, Hades, and now The Organization! I have NEVER been my own person and never will be thanks to your precious little HERTHAMEES!" She shrieked, getting angrier at the Goddess as tears of anger, sadness and longing streamed down her face, before she turned and walked through the dark portal.<p>

Nyx looked to the ground, as she spoke she hoped her words would reach the ears of Herthamees, if not Zoxey. "We both know what you are Zoey…Zoxey. A scared child who was forced to mature too quickly because of what you are, and uses anger and violence cover up the sorrows and wounds that your mortal past left you with. For these reasons you refuse to let anyone near you, even people who could heal you, and end up inflicting more damage on yourself."

Nyx eyes rose from the ground to where the portal had been. When she touched Zoxey, she had seen an emotion inside her. The emotion that had caused her so much grief and misery. Love. She somehow knew this feeling was going to leave her daughter broken, and there was nothing she could do to help.

* * *

><p>Korrax looked at the Proof he was in. "Nice." He said as he looked round the circular room. There was a fine mist in the air, obscuring the walls. Beneath him was a white stone path, one of four that formed a crossroad of sorts in the center of the room. There was a fountain there, made of the same stone as the paths, with a small pillar in the middle, water flowing down it. On it was a pattern like storm clouds.<p>

Korrax walked forwards, seeing a figure sitting on the ground, leaning on the fountain. "Hi Cai." he figure looked up.

"Hello Korrax. What do you think?"

"Nice..." He looked around again. "I like it."

"Yeah. Quiet." They sat there is silence for a minute, listening to the water.

"Sorry. I need to go." Korrax said suddenly.

"Where?"

"The Bathroom of Betrayal. Man, the names are terrible here."

"Oh. See you then." Caixsa said as the pinkette walked out. The clouds on the fountain seemed to thin out slightly.

* * *

><p>"And, we have a new member!" Xemnas called in a fake-cheerful voice.<p>

"Already? It's been a day since we joined." Cloudx commented. They had spent the previous day decorating their Proofs and were currently gathered in Where Nothing Gathers.

"Round Room." Leixym muttered, glancing round for any flying shoes.

"Ahem. Now, meet number XXIX, Haxisal." Xemnas announced. The various members looked down at the platform in the middle. There was a young girl, younger than any of them, with brown hair in an inverted bun, the tips a dark purple. She glanced around nervously. "Hmmm... Caixsa, Zexion, you two are in charge of her."

"What?" Zexion asked.

"Like I said, you two are in charge of her."

"May I ask why?" Caixsa asked.

"Zexion's powers are the closest to hers, and you were just as withdrawn when you joined." Xemnas explained. "Take her to Proof of Existence. Her plaque should already be there." Caixsa nodded, then Corridored to the platform.

"Would you come this way?" He asked Haxisal, opening a Dark Corridor. They walked through.

"Now, I believe that you all have work to do." He said sternly, his façade dropping. Everybody but Coerxin and him Corridored out.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked The Superior of the In-between.

"Yes, XXVII. I want you to bring... IX to Vexen's lab."

"All right. But what do I get?" Coerxin inquired.

"You get... knowledge of a certain secret." Xemnas answered. "Now, bring IX, or, failing that XXII, to Vexen's lab for midnight."

"All right." He left, leaving Xemnas on his own.

"And now, the ball is rolling..." He mused as the stage fell into darkness. Wait, what?

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Who's curious?<strong>

**Korrax: Who are IX and XXII?**

**Caixsa: You and Demyx.**

**Korrax: How do you know?**

**Zoxey: It's numbers. We all have a number. Xemnas is I, et cetera.**

**Leixym: But why are the numbers letters?**

**Me: Roman numerals.**

**Haxisal: Is it always so weird here?**

**Maylenex: Unfortunately.**

**Me: Oh, and the part in Zoxey's Proof...**

**Haxisal: And me.**

**Me: Belong to Nyx's-Angel. So, see you next time!  
><strong>


	15. The Mystery of Korrax

**Caixsa: Sorry, but the author isn't here yet.**

**Leixym: Yeah, so go and enjoy the story.**

**Cloudx: Note, there is a competition.**

**Maylenex: Details below.**

* * *

><p><em>If all else fails I could get a job in the postcard business... <em>Caixsa was sitting alongside Axel and Xion on the top of the clock tower of Twilight Town, looking out at the perpetual sunset.

"So how was your mission Cai?" Xion asked. The blond had gone with Agrabah with Leixym and Lavonax to take out a Zip Slasher.

"Quite well. Until we found that Dark Follower anyway..."

"Oof, those guys are tough..." Xion shuddered, remembering the one the and Roxas took out.

"Did I miss anything?" Roxas asked, stepping out of a Dark Corridor.

"Nothing much..." Axel said. "Cai fought a Dark Follower."

"Ouch. That must have been tough..." The Key of Destiny commented.

"Not really. Me and Leixym used a water-lightning combo..."

"Nice." Axel had his eyes closed, picturing the scene.

"Then Lavonax took out the Zip Slasher in one hit." They looked at him skeptically. "Don't you remember her fight with Leixym?"

"True..." Axel thought about something for a minute. "Let's try not to get on her bad side..."

"I concur." Caixsa stared off into the sunset.

"Man, it's getting late."

"Sure is..."

_I wonder why he isn't here... _Caixsa thought, staying sat down as Xion formed the Dark Corridor that would return them to the castle.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, gentlemen and undecided!"<p>

"Hey!" Marluxia was offended, to say the least.

Xemnas looked around worked. XXII was taking full note of the meeting and, despite being so far away, he could see the utterly emotionless face. "We have a new member..." Everybody looked down, seeing a figure on the platform.

"Again?" Zoxey muttered.

"Number XXX, Exneri." The figure on the platform pulled down her hood, revealing a lightly tanned face and blue and blond hair, ending at her shoulders.

"No way..." Leixym breathed. "Irene?" She portaled to the platform.

"_Ly?_" The voice seemed to come from everywhere but the girl. The two hugged.

"What happened to you?"

"_What about you?_"

"Ahem." Xemnas faked a cough. "Anyway, since you seem to know each other, XVIII..."

"She's my sister, and called us by name!"

"...XVIII, you shall show XXX around. Start with her Proof. Now, I need to talk to IV and XXII. Everybody else may leave."

"Sure. You know Ir, that's one of the few places in this castle which has a good name. Blame Hawk for that." They left through a Dark Corridor before the shoe could hit. Everybody else left, leaving behind four Nobodies.

"Caixsa, leave." Xemnas growled.

"No. I refuse to leave before I find out what happened to Korrax. If you want me to go, you'll just have to knock me out and drag me off." He summoned his daggers for emphasis.

* * *

><p>"<em>So I'm 'The Teasing Sound'?<em>" Exneri laughed. "_That's good._" There was a sound like a squeal, so high it made the third girl in the room wince.

"At least somebody's seems to suit them..." Haxishal muttered, glaring at the two sisters as she stepped into her Proof.

"Come to think of it, what is her title...?" Leixym muttered, almost skipping to the next plaque along. "The Alluring Archer?" he was bemused.

"_Well, it's gotta be better than some of the others..._" Exneri started to look around the other ones. "_... Graceful Assassin... Savage Nymph... Key of Destiny?_" She blinked. "_Those three are bad..._"

"Exneri, I've been meaning to ask you... why do you talk like that?" Exneri looked at the floor, suddenly finding the image of Leixym's Keyblade very interesting.

"_Well, I was in Hollow Bastion and a Heartless, a Darkball, tore out my throat._" She shuddered.

"Sorry..." Leixym gave her a hug.

"It's all right."

"How beautiful." The voice was dripping with sarcasm. The girls jumped, and span to see Coerixn leaning on the wall by the entrance.

"What do you want XXVII?"

Coerixn laughed. "Nothing you can give me." He walked towards them, levelling a finger at Leixym. "Yes. You'll do..." He turned and walked away, leaving two very confused girls behind.

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that you stand a chance of beating me?" Xemnas asked.<p>

"Maybe, maybe not. But I will not leave until you tell me what you did with Korrax!" With that, a thick blanket of fog covered the room.

"Where are you XV..." He wasn't really asking a question, but was instead looking for Caixsa's throne. He remembered where it was and fired five copies of Interdiction at it. He listened for the scream of pain, but heard nothing. The fog lifted to reveal a line of eighteen empty thrones. "What?"

"Bad luck." Xemnas span round, seeing Caixsa in Xigbar's throne. The Blinded Weather threw himself off of the huge chair and drifted to the ground. Xemnas wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead.

"Vexen!"

"Yes, Superior?"

"Make yourself useful!"

"Certainly sir." He focused, and summoned Frozen Pride, then froze himself, his hand twitching where his shield should be. "What's happening?"

"Simple. It's too hot in here to form your shield." Caixsa shrugged. "Temperature isn't hard to control." He shifted to a fighting stance.

"Hmph. You may have some clever tricks up your sleeves, but you still wont beat us." Xemnas growled, sending many copies of Interdiction towards the blond. They started to orbit him.

"Air currents." Caixsa answered Xemnas' unspoken question. Most of the beams of energy flew off and hit the walls, but one turned and powered into Caixsa. Korrax gasped.

"Cai!"

"Quiet you." Vexen ordered. The slight emotion that had crept into the pinkette's face vanishing instantly.

Caixsa grinned, despite the obvious pain on his face. "Now you're in for it." He muttered. "Wind!" He turned his daggers round and slammed the hilts together, a giant blast of wind forming between them. They extended, forming a weapon more like a two-bladed naginata than the daggers they were before. He began to twist them between his fingers, moving faster and faster until they were just a blur. He looked up.

Wind started to twist around from the naginata, the ring extending into a cylinder, a tornado, bolts of lightning flying inside it. It began to bend, twisting towards Xemnas, but suddenly stopped, slowly disippitating as the naginata stopped spinning.

"What the..." The blond looked up to see a thick vine wrapped around the handle, twisting round and buried in the ground. More vines started to emerge from the ground, wrapping around his feet, then legs, torso and finally his arms, stopping any movement. "Korrax?" He felt a jabbing pain in his neck, and passed out, his head lolling forwards as his body went limp.

* * *

><p>"How long will it take?"<p>

"Not long. An hour, maybe two..." Vexen told him.

"Good..." Xemnas leaned back. "Very good..."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry I'm late...<strong>

**Caixsa: Who are you?**

**Me: The author.**

**Zoxey: Took you long enough.**

**Me: What can I say? Revision is evil.**

**Korrax: (Sobs)**

**Me: What's wrong with Korrax?**

**Uxye: He read the chapter.**

**Me: Oh... Anyway, here's the competition. First though, four people are not allowed to join...**

**Haxishal: Nyx's-Angel...**

**Korrax: ...(Still sobbing) Kirkysaurus...**

**Sejox: ... The Sacred Rigil...**

**Exneri: ... and Leixym.**

**Leixym: Wait, why can't I join?**

**Me: Your creator, not you. Anyway, you have to find the reference and quote it.**

**Caixsa: First two to get it win.**

**Me: And here's a clue, 'Legend of Ghana's Ancient Temple'.**


	16. The Cupids

**Me: All right, by pestering of a certain person...**

**Korrax: FInally!**

**Haxisal: Why Pokemon?**

**Me: No reason. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Caixsa: And as he's feeling generous he's giving you a hint to the challenge in the previous chapter.**

**Me: Yep, it's from a game and the level is a temple behind a waterfall in Ghana.**

**Leixym: And the heroine wields two pistols and Exc...**

**Me: QUIET! Too much information for them.**

**Zoxey: Just get on with the story.**

**Me: Fine.**

* * *

><p>"We have another new member."<p>

"_Does this happen a lot?_" Exneri asked.

"Not normally..." Xion commented.

"Welcome to to you XXXI, Navex." The figure on the platform looked around at the assembled figures. He was about nineteen years old, an average height with tanned skin and short black hair. "Now, will anybody volunteer to show our newest member around the castle?" There were no immediate offers, but eventually Xirma raised her hand.

"I'll do it!" She called.

"Very well. Show Navex his Proof, then the rest of the castle." He ordered. "But first, I am glad to announce that the Hall of Empty Memories is once again open!" The enthusiasm was obviously fake. "I thank our volunteers, Xigbar, Lexaeus and Sejox, for helping us to repair the floor." The three got a round of applause, after Saix sent a threatening glare around the room.

"_What happened to it?_" Exneri asked.

"Sejox managed to practically destroy the platform on the lower part of the room with a Quake spell." The Star-Eyed Thief called from across the room.

"_Really?_" She looked at the thirty two year old.

"What, don't you think I could do it?" He asked. She shook her head quickly.

"_No, I don't think that!_" She stammered, followed by a very nervous sound reverberating through the room.

"Now..." Xemnas said once everybody's eardrums had recovered. "...You may all leave. You will get your missions in one hour." Everybody portaled away.

* * *

><p>"Hi Lei!"<p>

"Hi Lav!" The blond replied as the brunette walked over. They were in the Grey Room, and the only other occupant was Zexion, silently reading _My Swordhand is Singing._ Huh, who knew he was such a fan of vampires. "You're getting off topic." The shoe hit the back of her head.

"Where's Exneri? You two are normally always together." The Dreamwalker asked.

"She's decorating her Proof. Why?"

"I was thinking of a little activity for the three of us to do." She winked. "Meet me in my Proof." The brunette walked out, leaving a slightly confused Leixym and a completely oblivious Zexion.

"Wow." Leixym was in awe at the room she and her sister had entered. Although it wasn't so much a room, as HALF THE SKY WITH THE CASTLE FROM JACK AND THE BEANSTALK! How did Lavonax find such good special effects?

"There you are." Laxonax walked across some clouds, clicking her fingers to lock the Proof. "Now, what do you girls feel about doing some matchmaking?" Three slightly evil smiles started to form across the faces of the three girls.

Soon, they had two lists, the boys, and the girls in the castle. They then crossed off people who were either bland, emotionless or just plain disliked by the three of them. Soon, there were the following two lists:

_Boys_

_Xigbar, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, Roxas, Caixsa, Uxye, Kraxnf, Korrax, Onyxz, Cloudx and Navex._

_Girls_

_Larxene, Xion, Xirama, Leixym, Lavonax, Zoxey, Maylenex, Haxisal and Exneri._

You may notice that no girls left the list and a larger number of boys.

"Why is Saix staying again?" Leixym asked.

"_Because he's not beyond 'saving'."_ Exneri 'said'.

"Hmm... I hope some of the guys are gay, otherwise, not everybody will be able to get together." Lavonax muttered as she put each name on a separate slip of paper. "Now, who with who?"

"Lets start with obvious ones..."

"_I think these two may get together..."_ Exneri moved Zoxey's and Saix's slips together. "_I caught her blushing when she looked at Saix."_ She explained.

"Roxas, Xion, Cloudx and Maylenex are all easy to place..." She slid the for names to the first pair, Roxas with Xion and Cloudx with Maylenex. "I find it hard to think they could make it more obvious."

"Wait." Leixym swapped Roxas' name for Onyxz's. "Those two are better together." Her eyes shone mischievously. "And these two as well..." She moved Zexion's name to one side, then slowly drifted her hand back to the pile before picking up another. Lavonax's.

"What!" Lavonax tried to grab it back before blushing. "Am I really that obvious?"

"_'Fraid so."_

"Fine then, but at least let me do this..." She grabbed the other two girl's names and placed them in the pairing pile, then reached over to the boys. "You... and ... you!" She slipped a name next to each girl's. Demyx for Leixym, Korrax for Exneri.

"_Why him?"_ Exneri asked, while Leixym had turned beet red. Lavonax tapped her nose.

"Anyway, the only girls left are Larxene and Xirama."

"What about Caixsa and Xirama?" Leixym suggested.

"Good idea. And for Larxene?"

"_Kraxnf?_"

"Why him sis?"

"_He talks in his sleep, mostly about Larxene, and I've heard her talking to Marluxia about him._"

"That makes sense." They slipped the last two together.

"It still leaves us with six guys though..."

"We'll try for that later. Let's focus on these guys for now."

"Right. Better watch out Org. The Cupids are coming!" The three high-fived.

* * *

><p><span>Stage One – Wind Cure<span>

"_Why the stupid name?_"

"It's the only one Hawk could think up." The shoe rebounded off Leixym's head and managed to make Luxord sober, as well as breaking two glasses and cracking a window. If you hadn't guessed, they were in the Grey Room. "Ow."

"How long until Saix is due to arrive?" Lavonax asked.

"Two minutes. Cloudx normally arrives a minute after, and Maylenex two minutes after that." Leixym said, checking the clock above the door.

"_Maylenex is going to arrive in seconds, Cloudx just after._" She kept it just to the three of them.

True to what she said, they walked in just then. Then, the three of them jumped to action.

"_Why can't I tell Maylenex I love her..."_ Exneri imitated Cloudx's voice, even making the sound come from him, only just letting Maylenex hear.

Meanwhile, Lavonax had made Maylenex look more beautiful than normal, and Leixym splashed a small amount of water on Cloudx's back, just enough to get him to turn.

"M-May?" His jaw dropped.

"Cloud?" She asked. "Do you... Do you really love me?"

"May, of course I..."

"You five, you are all on the same mission." Saix announced, walking into the room. "there is a Heartless outbreak in Olympus Colosseum. You five will enter the Games and take out as many as you can." He ordered.

"Why all five of us?" Leixym asked.

"Because this is a big mission. It's a fifty round tournament." He explained. "Now get to it. I had Xigbar reserve your place."

"Well, that ruins our plan for Xion and Onyxz to get together today..." Lavonax muttered as she walked through a Dark Corridor, summoned by Cloudx as they all walked through to the stadium in the sky.

* * *

><p>"Vexen, what is wrong with the serum?" Xemnas asked.<p>

"I-I don't know Superior." The Chilly Academic was rushing around, looking at various test tubes and research notes, as well as looking at the two unconscious boys on a bench across the rooms. "The only thing I can think of is..." He muttered something under his breath as he looked at a test tube. "..the serum is either wearing off faster than I thought it would, or Exneri's... noise caused a chain effect with the serum. It's chemistry is in chaos. I don't know what could happen."

"Well, I hope for your sake that they don't remember being controlled..." Xemnas looked at the two worriedly. "What is the best case scenario?"

"Either nothing happening, or them becoming stronger. I will need to test this..."

"All right. I give you full use of any of the Organization." He declared. "Except for me and Saix, of course." He added.

"Thank you, Superior."

Xemnas left and Vexen continued his work, but neither of them noticed the third figure in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: All right! Romance and plot development in one chapter. And also, I long to here your suggestions.<strong>

**Leixym: Just _think_ about it. Especially you Cai.**

**Caixsa: Why me?**

**Leixym: You know the answer.**

**Korrax: What is happening with this 'serum'?**

**Me: You'll see. Anyway, I hope you liked, and I hope you continue reading.**

**Lavonax: Oh, and the prize is an OC (*cough*guarantee*cough*)!**


	17. Out of That World

**Me: Here we go. **

**Caixsa: Finally.**

**Zoxey: People are starting to stop reading. Probably.**

**Xasech: And why don't I have any time on screen!**

**Me: ...That's because it's a story, not a film.**

**Xasech: ...Oh...**

**Korrax: Just get on with it...**

**Me: What's wrong with him?**

**Caixsa: Oh, it's just what you're doing to his character.**

**Me: Ah. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Traverse Town. A dark world in between the realms, caught in perpetual night as the people in the three districts lived out their lives.<p>

However, nobody noticed the Nobody standing on top of the Gizmo Shop, his coat flapping in a non-existent wind as he looked down at the Second District, at the various shops, the hotel, the fountain...

"Yes... this place will be perfect..." He muttered, before summoning a Dark Corridor in front of him, stepping through as Heartless started to invade the world.

He grinned, watching from a foothold in the Lanes Between as Heartless started to attack the people of the World, but frowned as he noticed something. Heartless were being destroyed. But by who?

* * *

><p>Leixym, Onyxz and Xion stood in the strange place, a cylinder of space that emerged to the Alley to Between on one side and Twilight Town on the other. Although, the Twilight Town part was closed.<p>

"Where are we?" Xion asked as she looked at one side of the cylinder. There was not solid wall, but the Nobody Symbols spinning around the edges were enough to keep anything from falling out. She looked down, and was glad. She couldn't see anything solid-looking.

"It's a place between the Realms, like a tunnel. It connects them." Leixym paused. "That's what Axel said anyway..."

"It's kind of... I don't know." The girls looked around for him, but didn't see him.

"Where are you?" Xion sounded worried.

"Up here!" He called, looking at them as he sat on the upper curve of the tunnel.

"What are you doing there?" Xion asked.

"And how did you get up there?"

"Simple. I have power over space. Remember ?"

"Oh. Well, get down from there!" she ordered, getting ready just in case he refused.

"Why? I like it up here."

"All right then." She sent the orb of water she had ready hurtling into him, surprising him and knocking him off the roof of the tunnel, heading directly for a crash landing with...

"OW!"

...Xion.

The girl blushed as she realised who was on top of her, and tried to push him off.

"Hello..." He said, grinning slightly goofily.

"You... you're crushing me!" She called, trying to force the thief off of her.

Instantly, Leixym remembered the matchmaking plans and summoned a sphere of water around them, not letting them get out.

Stage Two – Starlight

"Well, this is awkward..." Xion muttered as she finally managed to start breathing. However, Onyxz was still on top of her, and was now playing with her hair.

"What? We don't have anything else to do..." He whispered. "Until Leixym lets us out, that is."

Both of them seem to have forgotten about Dark Corridors and Onyxz's Teleport spell.

"So, what can we do to pass the time?"

"I've got a deck of cards..." Onyxz suggested.

"Why?"

"Lifted them from Luxord." He explained briefly.

"Oh. I knew there was a reason that you are called 'The Star-Eyed Thief'. She muttered.

"Well now you know." He said.

"And that makes me the winner!" He cried as he put down his Queen of Hearts against Xion's Queen of Spades. "I am the champion!"

"No you're not." Xion said, smiling.

"What? Why?"

"Because... I got all of the points."

"So? In Hearts you want as few points as possible."

"But what happens if one person gets every Heart and the Queen of Spades?"

"Then they've got every point."

"Exactly. But, the rules say that is one person gets every point, the other players get twenty six points, and the 'looser' gets none. So I win."

"...Really?"

"I'm afraid so."

He stood and walked towards her. "Good game." He said, offering a hand to shake.

"Yeah." She took the hand and, thinking it was to help her up, pulled. Onyxz fell on top of her.

Once Xion was finally thinking straight, she noticed something. Something at Onyxz's waistline was poking into her.

"Onyxz? Are... are you..." She had turn beet red.

"What? No!" He rolled off of her, then reached into his pocket. "I think it was this pen you felt." he showed her it, a simple biro. "Sorry." he added.

Outside of the sphere, Leixym yawned. This was going too slowly. She made half of the sphere of water collapse, drenching the two Nobodies. They gasped in surprised, then Onyxz suddenly appeared in front of Leixym and slapped her, before evaporating the remained of the sphere with Fire spells.

"Why didn't you do that earlier?" Xion asked as she finally got out, dry from the heat of the magic.

"Forgot I could." He said simply. The other two face-palmed.

* * *

><p>"Why were there so many Heartless?" Demyx asked the rest of the quartet.<p>

"For the seventeenth time, we don't know." Zoxey growled.

"But he's right. There are never this many Heartless in traverse Town..." Xirama commented, acting slightly out of character. "Oh well. We got rid of them at least!" She chimed. And now, she's back in character.

"Hey, you didn't even have to take out many." Roxas complained. "All you had to do was direct them to me!" The trio reached the alley where they had arrived. "Ready?" He asked as he summoned a Dark Corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There we go, a chapter with no scene inside The World That Never Was.<strong>

**Caixsa: No real plot development.**

**Me: Well, there was foreshadowing.**

**Korrax: What will happen to us!**

**Me: You'll have to wait and see. Anyhow, that's the end of this chapter. Don't give up on that competition!**

**All: See you soon!**

**Coerixn: Yuck. Mushy.**


	18. Disappearences and Appearences

**Me: Hi!**

**Caixsa: Finally!**

**Korrax: You've been gone so long I was nearly kidnapped!**

**Caixsa: At least it was only nearly for you...**

**Me: Sorry about that...**

**Caixsa: If you updated once in a while, it wouldn't happen!**

**Exneri: _You three are being too loud._**

**Me: ...**

**Caixsa: ...**

**Korrax: ...**

**Leixym: YAY! Some quiet!**

**Xasech: The fic...**

**Coerixn: Read. Or else...**

* * *

><p>"Since when did I sleep in Vexen's lab?" Korrax asked himself, looking around at the creepy room.<p>

"Urgh..." The pinkette spun, finding Caixsa lying right next to him.

"Cai!" He squealed, hugging him and nearly making him pass out again.

"Kor! You're choking me!" He gasped, sighing in relief as he let go. "Phew. Now, what happened to us?"

"No clue. One moment, I was being dragged into here, the next I was waking up on this bench." Korrax said.

"What happened to me was a little different. I was trying to find out what happened to you. I had a fight with Xemnas, Vexen... and you..." He grew quieter at the end of the sentence.

"What? I attacked you?"

"I don't think it was you in control... don't cry!" Tears had appeared in Korrax's eyes.

"Sorry..." He whispered, hugging Caixsa.

"Don't worry. Know, why don't we move somewhere... less creepy?" The blond summoned a Dark Corridor, and the two walked into his Proof.

* * *

><p>"So, your attempt to get Onyxz and Xion together didn't work?"<p>

"Nope."

"_Don't worry sis. We can try again some other time._" Exneri comforted.

"Yeah. But, for now, let's think about this couple." Lavonax put an asterisk next to one couple.

"How could we do this?" Leixym asked.

"We need him to wake up first." Lavonax muttered.

"Right! I'll deal with that." Leixym cheered. "Now, lets get to it!" The three dashed out of Lavonax's Proof.

"_Hey, come to think of it, have either of you seen Kraxnf recently?_" Eexneri asked."_I've not seen Zoxey or Uxye for a while either..._" She added.

"No, I haven't either. What about you Lav?" Silence. "Lav?" More silence. "Not funny Lav!"

"_Lex, she's gone..._" Exneri was as confused as Leixym.

"How?" It was literally like she'd run into a portal.

* * *

><p>Haxisal was lost.<p>

"This castle has one main way through, with the odd side corridor. How can I be lost?" She muttered to herself, trying to remember where the Corridor of Eternal Rest was.

"Lost, little girl?"

Haxisal span, gasping, before her world went dark.

* * *

><p>Xasech finished his drawing, then stepped back, grinning slightly insanely at the large flame he'd drawn on the wall of the Grey Room.<p>

He sniffed, then turned, eyes widening in delight as he stared at the burning sofa.

"Axel!" Demyx shouted, firing water in panic to douse the flames. Xasech froze.

He ran from the room as Demyx stopped the water flow, hands shaking.

He didn't even notice the Dark Corridor.

* * *

><p>Xemnas looked around the room, noting the multiple empty thrones.<p>

_It seems that Vexen isn't wasting any time._ He thought, noting the Chilly Academic's empty throne.

"Attention, Organization XIII!" He announced.

"Why is it still Organization XIII? Shouldn't it be..." Korrax trailed off, trying to count the number of members on his fingers.

"XXXI." Navex finished emotionlessly.

"XXXIII. We have two new members." Cloudx pointed out.

Xemnas ignored them. "Allow me to introduce Numbers XXXII and XXXIII, Xager and Krixae."

The twenty four present members all looked down at the two figures on the platform. Two figures stood there. One was a tall male with three fingers on his right hand and black hair, as well as creepy blue eyes that just screamed insanity.

Coerixn liked him.

The other was a young girl, probably around Haxisal's age and very sickly looking, with platinum blond hair, caramel eyes, surrounded by black rings, and sallow skin. She also had rather long limbs, but was still only about four foot nine.

"XXVII, you shall show XXXII around, XV, you shall take XXXIII. I believe you two have something in common..." He said cryptically.

"Really?" She asked, trying to figure out which of the Nobodies was Number XV.

She had no need though, as Caixsa appeared next to her soon after. Coerixn soon followed, taking Xager into a Dark Corridor. Caixsa opened another. "Would you come with me?" He requested, leading the young girl through the portal.

"Now, the rest of you are all dismissed."

"What about all of the missing people?" Xirama asked.

"That concerns none of you. Now, all of you are dismissed." He glared at them, and they all left, scared.

* * *

><p>"Wow, this room is grim."<p>

"You'll get used to it eventually. Now, stand on this plaque..." Caixsa pointed to a blue plaque with a silhouette of a bracelet with six charms attached. Krixae stood on it, and gasped as a structure began to form, becoming a portal the shape of a gravestone.

"Wow..." Krixae was surprised.

"Feel free to go in." Caixsa said, gesturing to the portal. "You can decorate it however you want." He told her.

"There you are!" A familiar pinkette bounded up, running up in front of Caixsa. He then turned to the young girl. "You're... Krixae?"

"Yep." She was looking between them, blushing slightly, then started giggling. "Sorry, I just don't see how you two could be together..." She carried on giggling as the other two gave her bemused looks.

"What makes you think we're together?" Korrax asked, blushing slightly as he turned away from Caixsa, only slightly but still...

"My power is Aura." Krixae told them. "I like to think of Auras as ropes between two people. Each person has their own colour, and depending on how blended the colours are, I can tell how close people are. Yours is a mixture of hot pink..." She pointed at Korrax. "... and cobalt blue." She moved her finger to Caixsa. "It's at the level of mixture for you to be together." She added. "And unless you like the taste of flies, you should close your mouth." She added, chuckling at her joke, before she walked into her Proof.

The two boys looked at each other.

"So someone else knows..." Caixsa said, a little glumly.

"Don't worry. We can ask her to keep it a secret. Hopefully." Korrax added, looking right into his eyes.

Caixsa spoiled the mood. "Come to think of it, how can you keep this a secret?" Korrax spluttered, half laughing, half sulking. "Anyway, let's go and ask."

"Yeah." Korrax paused. "You know I wont forgive you for that, you know."

Caixsa ignored the threat, following Krixae into her Proof.

* * *

><p>"So what is this plot?" For once, one of the people there wasn't acting insanely.<p>

"Oh, a little death, some blood and a whole lot of chaos on the side." The other answered.

"Oh, that sound like fun..." He laughed insanely as he looked over the Worlds from a foothold in the Lanes Between.

* * *

><p><strong>Xasech: I'm finally in it and I get kidnapped?<strong>

**Uxye: Is that why I've not been in the fic for a while?**

**Zoxey: And me?**

**Kraxnf: (Yawns) And... An... Zzz...**

**Haxisal: What, is everyone going to be kidnapped or something?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Caixsa: And what is this thing you have planned for me that you keep bragging about?**

**Korrax: And you have something planned for all of the Ocs, don't you?**

**Me: Yep. Now, nothing more to be said about the future, so I hope you liked this chapter and are going to keep reading!**

**Korrax: Hey, I didn't finish bu...**

**Credits: (Roll)**


	19. Searching and Fighting

**Me: Sorry.**

**Caixsa: I was starting to forget what you look like. And you based me off of yourself!**

**Korrax: Calm down...**

**Krixae: Try taking it into the next room. It's sound-proof. You could do whatever you like.**

**Caixsa: ...You almost sound like Kirimi...**

**Korrax: At least she's not mentioning debauchery or reverse harems...**

**Me: Let's stop with the Ouran and get to the fic...**

* * *

><p>"Any luck?"<p>

"Nope."

"Nada."

"_No._"

"Absolute zero."

"NO!"

The group turned to the three people on the sofas opposite them in the Grey Room, where Luxord had just lost to Xaldin and Onyxz at Bang!.

"Bang." Onyxz said, firing a finger-gun at Luxord.

"How do I always loose this stupid game?" He asked.

Back to the first group, there were four pairs and one left over, her partner being in the group playing Bang!, all of whom had decided to work together to hunt down the rapidly disappearing members. There were only seventeen people left, the thirteen in the room then, Xemnas, Vexen, Saix, Coerixn and Xager.

"Nothing at all?" Caixsa sighed.

"Well, I checked Dwarf Woodlands, and Krixae tried Enchanted Dominion..." Xirama started.

"Both of those were fine." Krixae told him. "No disturbance."

"The same was with Castle of Dreams and Deep Jungle." Larxene said. Axel nodded.

"Atlantica and Wonderland were clear." Demyx said, standing next to Exneri.

"Hollow Bastion and Agrabah done with." Xion said, looking over to her distracted partner, Onyxz.

"And Twilight Town and Traverse Town were the same." Korrax said to his partner.

"Right, there's another ten worlds to knock off the list of possibilities." Caixsa crossed out the ten worlds. "The only ones left are this one and The Badlands."

"And CO." Larxene interjected.

"What?"

"Castle Oblivion. It's the Organization's second HQ. We were about to be sent there when you arrived." She told Caixsa. "Which I'm thankful for, as much as I hate to admit it. That place is freaky..."

"Why were we never told about it?" Xirama asked.

"You never asked." Axel replied.

"Anyway, Axel, did you do what I asked?"

"Heckle Saix? Yes." He paused for effect. "We got lucky. The next holiday is tomorrow."

"Thanks for that. Now then, tomorrow we'll split into three teams. One can take CO, one The Badlands, and the last can take The Dark City."

"Me and Larxene should go to CO. We've been there, we know the sorts of things we could expect." Axel said.

"Count me in too!" Onyxz called from the other group.

"And I'll go as well." Xion said. "Someone has to keep them in order."

"I'll go for The Badlands." Demyx said, thinking he could get away with little fighting.

"_I'll take the second space in that group_." Exneri offered.

"I'll finish it." Xirama told them.

"So it's me, Kor and Cai for the Dark City?" Krixae asked.

"I'm fine with that."

"Me too."

"So when will we do the castle?" Onyxz asked, jumping over the back of the sofa and nearly landing on top of Xion.

"Careful!" She scolded, being ignored by the smirking ravenette.

"Whenever we can. We'll have to use up our free time for this." Xirama moaned.

Demyx groaned.

"Now, we should be getting missions soon..." Caixsa informed them and five minutes later, Saix walked into the room, pausing from about half a second as he realised that almost every one of the not-disappeared Nobodies were there.

"Talk to me when you're ready for your mission." He said. "You are going in two groups. Serious Heartless outbreaks have occurred in The Land Of Dragons and Olympus Coliseum."

The ten nodded to each other, then broke up, Caixsa and Krixae being the first to go to Saix.

* * *

><p><strong>So you know, the reason I'm doing this next bit is because of comments about about an earlier chapter. And because the chapters have been much too short so far.<strong>

* * *

><p>Axel, Xion, Caixsa, Xirama, Exneri and Krixae emerged from a Dark Corridor in the courtyard of the Coliseum.<p>

"So, we enter the games and take out Heartless? That sounds easy." Axel said.

"Yeah. Why'd Xemnas send so many of us out on such a simple thing?" Xirama asked.

"Unfortunately not." Xion said.

"We've been split into two teams, and entered on the two opposite sides of the board so we wont take out the other team too soon." Caixsa said.

"Don't worry though. The heart-collecting ability should pass onto all of us." Xion told them.

"_Right. So let's get into this tournament!"_ Exneri cheered.

* * *

><p>At the same time, Xaldin, Demyx, Luxord, Larxene, Korrax and Onyxz emerged from a Dark Corridor into the Bamboo Grove.<p>

"I hear there's supposed to be some strong Heartless here as well as all the normal small-fry." Xaldin said.

"Oh come on!" Demyx moaned. He wasn't looking forwards to this at all.

"Think about it this way. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can get back to slacking off." Korrax told the Melodious Nocture. Who sighed.

"Fine. Where will we start first?"

"Checkpoint, then head up the mountain?" Onyxz suggested. This was met with many agreements.

* * *

><p>"So you six wanna enter the games, huh?"<p>

The team of six blinked as they saw the rather stout satyr who was apparently the person who ran the Games, in honor of the Gods.

Apparently.

"We're..."

"All of the slots are fully taken." He said.

"_Be quiet for a second._" Exneri said, basically stopping all noise from the satyr.

"We are signed up. Team names XIII and Organization." Caixsa told him.

"Man, Saix isn't good at thinking up names." Xirama complained.

"Right!" The satyr said, freed from Exneri's magic. "So, you're... VII, XIV, XV, XVI, XXX and XXXIII?" The group nodded. "Right. Get ready. You three in XIII are up now."

"Which of us is in XIII?"

"You don't know what teams you're in?"

"A friend signed us up. He didn't tell us which team any of us were in." Caixsa half-lied.

"Right. VII, XVI and XXX are team XIII, and you other three are in Organization." He paused. "Tell your friend how uncreative he is for me, would you?"

* * *

><p>"So, what sort of Heartless could we find here?" Demyx asked, hoping for none.<p>

"That kind!" Korrax shouted, summoning his Keyblade as about twenty Shadows, fifteen Soldiers and five Assault Riders appeared, as well as three Bolt Towers, each surrounded by five Nightwalkers.

"Why so many?" Demyx moaned as he summoned Arpeggio.

"Well get rid of the small fry now." Larxene said, stepping in front of the others with Xaldin, none of the others decided to not bother summoning their weapons.

"Winds, come." Xaldin called.

"Thunder!" Larxene screeched, sending a burst of Thunder magic into the small tornado that Xaldin had sent towards the Heartless, charging it and causing it to shock any Heartless inside it and full-on electrocute any that were picked up by the wind.

Once it faded, Korrax and Onyxz took the stage, so to speak. The pinkette summoned a bunch of vines that started flailing about all over the place, and Onyxz cast Firaga multiple times, setting most of them on fire. The ones that weren't picked up the flames from the others crashing into them.

After these two attacks, the only Heartless left was an Assault Rider leaning on his spear, a stunned Bolt Tower and seven Nightwalkers at multiple states of exhaustion.

"Dance water, dance!" Demyx called, strumming on Arpeggio.

"Cards!" Luxord called.

Water Forms appeared out of the ford, starting to attack the Assault Rider, while the cards Luxord fired grew in size, some of the Water Forms jumping on so they could attack the aerial Heartless.

"Look out!" Onyxz cried as a Nightwalker slipped past and made towards Demyx.

They were surprised when a man ran up and took it out in one blow.

Less so when he noticed the Water Forms surfing in the air on cards.

"Who are you six?" He asked as the last Nightwalker was vanquished.

"Oh, just your everyday magicians..." Korrax said.

"That is not everyday magic!" He cried. "Please, follow me."

"Wait, who are you?"

"Oh, sorry. My name is Shang, Commander of the Imperial Army."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to this Beginner Hero Tournament, hosted here at the Coliseum!" The satyr called.<p>

"Wait, Beginner Tournament?" Axel asked the two girls behind him.

"Now, co-hosting with my is the Number One Hero around here, the man himself, Hercules!"

The crowd roared.

"Thanks Phil. Now, why don't we introduce the first fighters?" Another man called. "First is a team, here to now unheard of. Why, first up is the trio of fighters, XIII!" He called, and Axel, Xirama and Exneri walked into the arena.

"And on the other side, shrouded in darkness, is the mysterious team, Bodily Fluids!"

"Don't say anything Axel." Xirama warned him.

A blast of dark, fiery smoke appeared, and a figure clad in a black cloak, with a hair of fire appeared.

"Hades!" Hercules called. The man charged in, standing in a fighting stance.

"What, are you all scared of little old me?" He asked the crowd, who had started to filter out. "Well you should be!" He cried, his skin and hair becoming red.

"Get out of here." Hercules muttered to the trio, his skin starting to glow.

"As if."Axel said.

"That guy'd better watch out!"Axel shouted as the three summoned their weapons, chakrams, staff and sword.

"Heh. This'll be fun..." Hades said, summoning a barrier, just stopping the other three from entering the arena. He then did a few fake-wimpy punches. "That's it! Feel the heat!" He punched, sending a fireball towards the four, who scattered. Axel sent a Firaga spell at the God, which passed straight through, as did Exneri's sword.

"What the...?" Exneri managed to say before getting hit in the head by a punch from Hades, sending her into the barrier.

"That all you got?" Hercules asked, summoning three spheres of light before charging at Hades and sending him flying. "Hit those spheres at him!" He cried, and Xirama obliged, hitting them one by one.

They homed in and exploded on contact.

When the smoke cleared, Hades was back in his blue skin. "Attack now!" He called, punching Hades into the air.

Xirama caused an almost blinding sunlight before both she and Axel both sent a Firaga spell at him, trapping him in a raging sphere of fire.

"Here!" The Satyr called, throwing a giant urn into the arena. Exneri sent a wave of sound at it, sending it up into the air and crashing into Hades.

He fell to the ground, defeated.

"Grr... I will get you for this!" He cried, disappearing into smoke.

* * *

><p>"You're Honour." Shang bowed, and the six Nobodies behind him followed suit.<p>

"What is it Shang."

"I would like to present these two magic warriors." He announced, standing aside to allow the Emperor to see them.

"What are your names?" He asked them. Demyx answered.

In a way Shang thought offensive.

"Address the Emperor with the proper respect!" He demanded, holding a hand on his sword.

"Calm yourself Shang." The Emperor chuckled.

"Yes sir."

"So, you six are magicians?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes." They said in union.

"Perhaps you could help me with something..." The Emperor said.

* * *

><p>"After that... interesting addition, I welcome another pair of newbies. On the left, it's Organization!"<p>

Xion, Caixsa and Krixae walked into the arena, Krixae riling up the crowd with various gestures.

"And on the right, the team shrouded in mystery, Amnesia Inducers!" On the other side of the arena, a familiar blast of smoke appeared. "You again!" The satyr cried.

"Hey, just because I have over ten billion lives! True, most of those I stole..." Hades added quietly, looking around the present people to see the reaction. Terror, fear and chaos was going on in the stands. Hades grinned.

Hercules once again ran into the arena, barely making it before the barrier fell again. "Did you see the last fight?" The trio nodded. "Great. Now, lets get to it." He turned towards Hades, who was once again doing those fake punches.

"Hmph. That's it!"

Before any of them could react, the barrier warped, sending the four of them flying in different directions. They climbed up, and instantly one of them noticed something.

"How'd you get me out of there?" Caixsa demanded of Hades, all while hitting the barrier.

"Eh. I'm not sure either." Hades said. "But who can complain with results?"

Xion face palmed before summoning Kingdom Key. Krixae pulled up a sleeve and grabbed a charm from a bracelet. It expanded, and she grabbed the item.

"You wanna fight me with that?" Hades asked, pointing at the peanut butter jar in her hand. Krixae blushed, shrunk it and grew another. "Now that... may be a challenge."

Krixae held a bazooka.

Hades turned red. "Feel the heat!" He threw a fireball, which Xion managed to block, sending it flying back through the God, who retaliated with a punching attack to Hercules.

The demi-god **(A/N As he should be called)** jumped back. "That all you got?" He asked, summoning three orbs of light around him again before jumping back into the fray. Xion took the opportunity to hit the three orbs at Hades.

As soon as the first orb hit, Krixae fired, causing a giant explosion that nearly caught all of them.

Hades fell to the ground, and carried on falling as the barrier shattered.

"Wow." Axel said, awestruck as he gazed at the charred area that was all the sign there was of the explosion. "Wow." He repeated.

"Beware of flies." Caixsa said dryly, pushing Axel's mouth closed.

* * *

><p>Xaldin, Larxene, Demyx, Luxord, Korrax and Onyxz had finally reached the village.<p>

"So, this monster is supposed to be at the summit of the mountain?" Korrax asked, sighing in exhaustion.

"Grr... Why'd we accept?" Larxene asked. The five boys stood back, noticing the lightning dancing between the Savage Nymph's fingers. "It's freezing up here!"

"When doesn't she complain about something?" Onyxz asked.

Unfortunately for him, Larxene heard. Lets just say he was unconscious in two minutes.

"Ow..." Korrax said. "That was... over done..." He flinched, then did so more, as did the others, at the piercing screech on the double censor on Larxene, the torrent of curses she was firing upon Onyxz's unconscious body being to bad for just the one.

"I wish Exneri was here..." Demyx said, hands over his ears.

"Ssshe coullssh ssshussh thissssssh noissh..." Luxord slurred.

"When did he get drunk?" Xaldin asked.

"No clue. Hey, Larxene!" The fuming Nymph turned to the four. "Luxord called you an 'idiotic sadistic moron'!" Demyx called.

"Oh her did, did he..." To say that Larxene was even more mad... would be a severe understatement...

Luxord was sober, and nearly dead, in under a minute.

And somehow, still conscious.

"Urgh, where are we?" Luxord asked.

Xaldin cuffed him on the back of his head. "The mountain village in The Land of Dragons. Remember?"

"Of course. The Emperor hired us to take out some monster." Luxord looked between them. "I have manners. I don't drink with royalty without permission."

"Really?"

Luxord's reply was drowned by an explosion and a huge rain of snow as a Heartless burst out of the summit of the mountain and landed right in the middle of the village, hovering just above the ground, as a lot of snow came with it.

It was big, red and had transparent red flesh around a more solid skeleton. Underneath an over sized belt it wore baggy red pants and above a gold necklace it wore a tattered red cape, a red and black collar and a fiery crown. In one hand it held a staffed topped by something that looked like a cracked rock with a flame inside, the red glow seeping out of the narrow cracks.

"A Volcanic Lord." Xaldin said, summoning his lances as the others followed suit, Onyxz having been woken by the fall of the snow.

"What the...!" Korrax cried bemused.

* * *

><p>"Now, since most of the other competitors have mysteriously vanished, I'd like to announce the final battle! Both of these teams have defeated Hades, so I'm sure you know them all by now. Say hello to teams Organization and XIII!"<p>

The six Nobodies walked into the arena as the crowd cheered. They took up their places on opposite sides of the arena, each of them directly opposite another. Xion and Axel, Krixae and Xirama and Caixsa and Exneri.

"Let's see how good you're getting half-pint..." Axel said summoning his chakrams.

"Hey! You're going to get it now..." Xion glared at Axel as she summoned Kingdom Key.

"You may be my friend but I'm still not going to hold back!" Krixae called to Xirama as she grabbed a charm.

"If so, then don't fight with a pen..." Xirama replied, summoning her staff to her left hand, making Krixae blush as she changed to a sword.

"_You think you're up for this?_" Exneri asked, summoning her silver-blue sword.

Caixsa's reply was drowned by a sudden explosion of sound above them.

"Hello again!" Hades called.

The six groaned.

"I suppose you're all wondering what happened to your opponents." He said. "Well look no further!" Hades stretched out his arm, revealing a large heart. He dropped it. "See ya soon!" He called as he disappeared, the heart stopping about a meter from the ground before something grew around it, a barrier rising with it.

It was big, white and had transparent blue flesh around a more solid skeleton. Underneath an over sized belt it wore baggy blue pants and above a gold necklace it wore a tattered blue cape, a blue and black collar and an icy crown. In one hand it held a staffed topped by an ice crystal.

"A Blizzard Lord..." Xiomn said, gripping her Keyblade tighter.

Caixsa finally summoned his weapon... What? "What the..." He said, astonished.

* * *

><p>Korrax's Keyblade had changed. The blade had become a lavender colour, like the vines on his old one, but the vines had gone. It was also broader, and the colour was lighter the further up it went. The teeth were almost reminiscent of an ax but for the four blocks pointing out of the curved side. The handle, was thin, with two curved parts reaching from the bottom of the handle to being just short of the top of the grip, all with a very simple pattern.<p>

"What happened to it?" He asked himself, but before he could think of anything he was forced to jump out of the way of a fireball, which instead hit a building. Demyx quickly put it out, then sent the water crashing into the Volcanic Lord while Luxord kept in still with his magic.

Meanwhile, Larxene was letting off steam by constantly zapping it with Thunder magic, mostly Thundaga. Whenever she ran out, she'd start to use her knives to stab away at the soft transparent flesh until she could use it again.

After overcoming the initial shock, Korrax started to attack the Heartless, slashing with his Keyblade for a while before pulling back and attempting to trap him in some vines. However, this failed as it disappeared, leaving behind an explosion, which hit Larxene and Luxord, and several Fiery Globes which were easily taken care of.

When it reappeared, Xaldin and Onyxz teamed up to keep it on the ground. Onyxz used Gravity magic to lift Xaldin up, the man then using Wind magic to pin the Heartless to the ground. With that done, it didn't take ling for the group to finish it off.

The heart rose up to the sky and vanished to Kingdom Hearts.

There was silence.

"Hey, wasn't there a reward?" Onyxz asked the others.

* * *

><p>Caixsa took in his new weapon. It was a double-ended naginata, with a shaft made of some polished blue stone and blades made of Dark Crystals, shaped into two curves, one smaller than the other. They were connected by small orbs of sapphire.<p>

"Nice..." He muttered, before holding it at about the half-way point, the shaft running up his arm.

Axel and Xirama had teamed up to take on the Heartless, and were at that point barraging it with Fire spells. However, that soon stopped when a pillar of ice emerged from the ground and surrounded them. It soon started to melt, but it would hold them for a while.

Meanwhile, Exneri and Krixae were lashing out at the Heartless with their swords,, causing a fair amount of damage, as Xion did the same with her Keyblade. Caixsa ran forwards and joined them, slashing with quick, wide swings before stabbing with the second blade.

Then, the four of them surrounded it, forming a crossroads. Then, with no warning, they leapt at it, all at the same time, stabbing it right it the middle of it's body.

The body faded and the heart vanished.

"Couldn't you have saved some for us?" Axel asked, his head now free from the ice.

* * *

><p>The two groups arrived back at the castle at about the same time. Xaldin and Axel stayed in The Grey Room to report while the other eight scattered throughout the castle.<p>

"That was tough..." Krixae said to the other three with her.

"_Well, Hades wasn't that bad..._" Exneri commented.

"You had to fight Hades?" Korrax asked. "Blue guy with a bad attitude?"

"Yeah, him. I was forced out of the fight I would have had with him though..." Caixsa said, watching the pinkette from the corner of his eye. "Well, see you all tomorrow." He said as they reached his room.

"Bye." Korrax called to the other two, following Caixsa into his room, feeling his way to the bed.

"_Hey Kri?_" Exneri asked.

"Yes Ex?"

"_Well, me, Lex and Lav are doing some matchmaking. Would you like to give us a hand? We could use an extra helper._"

"Sure!" Krixae said. "I'll be happy to help."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: GAH! So long to write.<strong>

**Korrax: I think I prefer this new Keyblade.**

**Caixsa: The naginata's nice, though how did you get from daggers to that?**

**Me: The daggers connect at the handle and the resulting grip lengthens, then an extra blade is added to each end.**

**Krixae: So I'm a matchmaker?**

**Exneri: _This should get fun._**

**Me: So, sorry again about how late it is. I hope you liked at will continue reading.**


	20. Holiday Hunt

**Me: (Shot) Sorry about the wait guys.**

**Caixsa: About time.**

**Krixae: Don't bother with an A/N, just get on with the show!**

**Me: Fine...**

* * *

><p>"We know about the holiday." Caixsa said impatiently as they arrived in Where Nothing Gathers.<p>

"Saix..." Manse... Xemnas cautioned. Everyone flinched. "Since you all know about the holiday..."

"We didn't." Coerixn said, currently studying the other members of the Organization.

"Now you do." Korrax said. Nobody really liked Coerixn, unsurprisingly.

"... I'll skip ahead to the other announcement. We have another new member with us."

"Another?" Larxene asked incredulously.

"Meet XXXIV. Texsh." The boy on the platform looked up with green and purple heterochromic eyes, gazing at the half-present Organization.

"Howdy!" He called, raising a hand. "How you all doin'?" He had a Texan accent.

"Not a stereotype..." Several members moaned.

Texsh gave a cheeky wink and lopsided grin to Demyx, who was too busy (le gasp) dozing to notice.

"Right, now... XXII. You'll show him around the castle." Korrax smiled.

"Sure!" The pinkette headed down through a Dark Corridor, meeting a cheeky grin when he arrived.

"Howdy..." Texsh licked his lips slowly, Korrax following the tongue with his eyes unconsciously.

"Um... this way..." Korrax had turned the colour of his favourite fruit.

Krixae, a little paler than normal, sent a worried glance at Caixsa, but the blond was occupied with clutching the arms of his chair, his knuckles white.

Korrax opened a Dark Corridor and lead Texsh through, but the brunette stopped for a second to wink at Caixsa.

"Now that this is all over with, spend the rest of your day as you want." Xemnas told them.

They left as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p>Axel, Larxene, Onyxz and Xion stepped from the Dark Corridor into the entrance hall of Castle Oblivion.<p>

Larxene shivered.

"This place is so creepy..." She muttered before walking to the center of the entrance corridor. "Remember, there's a lot you could end up seeing here. So don't get too psyched. And keep keep your eyes peeled, this place has more twists than a Steven King book." She added, earning a chuckle from Axel.

"Come on guys." He held out a card, and the door at the other end of the corridor opened. "Remember, anything could be waiting..." He warned.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the quartet emerged from the eighth white room, Onyxz breathing a sigh of relief. He really hated that day...<p>

"This place really screws with your mind..." He muttered.

"On?" Xion asked.

"Yes Xion." He paused. "You gave me a nickname?"

"... Yeah..." She blushed, and looked away.

"Hey, I think that's cute!" The Star-Eyed Thief said, giving her a little pat on the head. She turned a shade darker.

"Guys, we're coming to the next room." Axel called over his shoulder.

"Hey, we haven't got any floors with your memories yet..." Onyxz commented.

"Well..." She looked down. "I don't have any memories of my time as a Somebody..." She told him.

"Well, what about in your time as a Nobody?" He asked.

"Well, there is one..." I never knew there was that shade of red.

"Can I know?"

"No!" She shouted, making the other two Nobodies turn. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Well, there's Hawk..." The shoe flew at him, fell to the ground, then charged at him, the toe a mouth with teeth snapping.

He kicked it through the opening door.

"Guys, we're going through!" Axel called. He and Larxene took off ahead of them.

"Ready Xi?" He asked, ruffling her hair.

"Stop that!" She shouted, darting ahead, through the door.

"The Badlands are... bad..." Demyx commented, looking around the place.

"_Yeah..._" Exneri commented.

"So, are we going to look, or not?" Demyx asked.

Xirama mocked fainting.

"What?"

"You actually want to do work?"

"HEY!" He shouted, upset. The girls laughed. "Lets just get this over with..." He moaned.

* * *

><p>They soon found themselves at a narrow crevice. "So, through here, then back?" Demyx asked. They'd been searching for several hours.<p>

"_Sure._" Exneri said wearily. They'd been walking for ages and they hadn't even encountered any Heartless.

"Anything for this to be over..." Xirama sighed in relief.

The trio walked through the gap in single file, heading towards the plateau on the other side.

They emerged, and gasped.

Save for two paths, joining like crossroads in the middle, the entire plateau was covered in Keyblades, all different shapes, sizes and colours, but all dull, rusty and covered in dust.

And in the middle was another, newer-looking than the others but still quite old, lying next to a pile of armour.

"Hey, I heard of this place once..." Demyx thought. "The Keyblade Graveyard! That's it!" He called.

"_Oh, that story about Light and Darkness colliding for the ultimate power._" Exneri thought. "_That was Le's favourite story when she was young..._" She muttered, wiping away a tear.

"What about the armour?" Xirama said, holding a gauntlet she'd taken from it.

"Hmm... Might be that other story, the one about six people, fighting for the ultimate power." Demyx said, actually thinking for once.

"_Yeah, the three heroes of Light and the three bringers of Darkness..._"

"Hey, guys?" They turned to Xirama. "Can I take this home?" She asked, holding up the helmet.

"No!" "_F*** no!_" Demyx and Exneri called out at the same time. Xirama froze, blinking.

"Why not?"

"One of the heroes of light died here to stop the guy he was up against. That must be his armour." Demyx explained.

"Oh..." Xirama put the helmet back where she found it, back off and made a quick bow before turning to leave with the others.

* * *

><p>"Sorry guys..." Krixae coughed from beneath her sheets. "I can't... make it..." She fell back down on her bed.<p>

Caixsa checked her temperature. She was burning up. "Just leave me..." She whispered.

"Korrax, you go. Take Texsh." He added reluctantly. "I'll keep an eye on Krixae while you two look for the others.

"Thank you..." Krixae said weakly, closing her eyes.

"All right. See you later." Korrax gave Caixsa a kiss on the forehead before leaving to hunt down The Cosmic Cowboy.

"Don't be... jealous... Cai..." Krixae muttered.

"Hush, now. I'll get you some water." Caixsa went to the bathroom and grabbed a glass, returning and summoning a mini-raincloud above it, filling it up quickly.

"Thank... you..." She whispered as Caixsa helped her drink.

* * *

><p>Korrax and Texsh stepped out into the Dark City, several Dusks and Pink Thorns appearing and spreading out to deal with any Heartless that may randomly appear. "So we kill monsters?" Texsh asked, sounding very Texan.<p>

"No, were're looking for the missing members." Korrax said, serious as ever on missions.

"You're bein' borin'" Texsh commented. Korrax frowned.

"I'm not boring!" Korrax shouted, angry. Texsh chuckled, giving him a wink before jogging off. Korrax scurried after him, blushing. But he had no clue as to why.

"Hurry up!" The brunette called back over his shoulder.

Korrax growled, the summoned his new Keyblade to take out a stray Shadow.

"What, tryin' to save me now?" The accent really was cringe worthy.

"What d'you think?" Korrax imitated his accent.

"I don't sound like that!" Texsh replied, in the exact voice that Korrax used.

"You do." He muttered, before resuming the hunt.

But Korrax's eyes kept on being drawn back to Texsh.

* * *

><p>Any luck guys?" Caixsa asked. Krixae had fallen asleep, and Caixsa was checking on the others briefly before returning to his watch.<p>

"No." Axel said. "But, there was something... interesting in one of the rooms..." He looked over to Xion and Onyxz, who were staring at each other as they talked about something.

"Right. What about you guys?"

"_Nothing in The Badlands, just rusty armor and Keyblades_." Exneri 'said'.

"There were Keyblades there?" Axel asked.

"Yeah." Demyx said, more focusing on turning his sitar.

"Nothin' in t'e Dark City." Texsh said, everyone flinching at the accent.

"Right. Well, I need to get back to Kri... You should be in bed!" He scolded the girl, currently shuffling into the Grey Area.

"Sorry..." She coughed, and Caixsa quickly ushered her back into her bedroom, thankfully not far from the Grey Area.

He lay her down on the bed, giving her more water.

"Cai, don't be... mad at him... when... the time... comes..." She said, falling asleep.

Caixsa stroked her cheek, re-filling the glass before taking up watch from across the room, picking up the book he'd left there earlier.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: (Shot, again, this time with a machine gun). Sorry again.<strong>

**Korrax: What the...**

**Texsh: So ya know, I'm owned by Kirkysaurus.**

**All: (Wince at accent)**

**Onyxz: So... I'm now with Xion?**

**Me: Maybe.**

**Xirama: Well! We'll see you all next time!**


	21. Breaking a Nonexistant Heart

**Me: AHHHH!**

**Caixsa: He's cracked. It's been so long.**

**Korrax: (Brushes off a cobweb). It's about time!**

**Me: I KNOW! AND I HAVE EXCUSES!**

**Texsh: I'd like to hear them.**

**Me: I had this all written up, but deleted it by accident. Then I typed it up on my phone, and lost it. I got this done on Tuesday, but had no internet then.**

**Xirama: Hence the mass update?**

**Me: Hence the mass update.**

* * *

><p>Krixae looked between the three boys in the Grey Area, looking at the three lines connecting them. Cobalt blue, hot pink and golden brown.<p>

The blue and brown practically repelled each other, the colours being so separate. However, both mixed with the pink, but the brown mixed with it more than the blue.

"I don't want to tell Cai this..."

Axel walked into the room, and flopped down on a nearby chair.

Krixae shivered. She remembered how she'd 'died', the burning smoke, the scorching heat...

She shook her head clear of the memories. It wasn't the time, nor the place to be thinking about that.

"Wait, Cai was from Twilight Town... And Liz did say something about a boy in a private ward..."

"Hi Kri!" Her train of thought came off the tracks, fell off a cliff and exploded as the thirteen-year-old turned to see Exneri standing next to her.

"Hi Ex." Came the reply. There was a small pause as The Daylight Savior sat. "What do you think of those three?" She pointed to Caixsa, Korrax and Texsh, who were at that time sitting around the other circle of sofas, one reading, to staring.

"Well, Cai and Kor are nice, but Texsh..." She shuddered. "That accent!" The sound made the other four in the room look to her, one looking annoyed, but they all turned back to what they were doing in just a couple of seconds. "Why?"

"I meant more their relationships." Krixae told her.

"I don't really know..." She thought. "It's hard to tell, really..."

"I know..." Krixae mused to herself, the sighed before changing the topic. "Do you know who found Cai?" She asked.

"Me, Roxy and Xi." Axel spoke up from the chair he was sitting in. "Twilight Town. He burned to death." He told her. "Not my doing." He added.

"Was he... in a hospital?" Krixae asked. Axel looked at her oddly.

"Yeah. Why? And how did you know?" He asked. Exneri looked at her oddly.

"It's nothing." Krixae looked over to the three boys on the other side of the room. Korrax was walking over to Texsh, and Caixsa had a slightly pained, but otherwise content, look on his face. "I'm going to talk to Cai. I have to ask him something." She walked off, leaving the two Nobodies to talk. Though Xirama seemed to be too busy blushing.

* * *

><p><span>A Few Minutes Earlier<span>

Korrax looked across at Texsh, as discreetly as he could, from his place beside Caixsa, who was at that time reading.

Caixsa turned a page.

"Go for it." He whispered, surprising Korrax. He looked at his boyfriend quizzically.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Texsh. I know..." Caixsa turned away from his book, looking into the pinkette's eyes. "Good luck with him." The blond blinked back a tear, then looked back to his book.

"Thank you..." Korrax whispered, before walking over to The Cosmic Cowboy. Caixsa watched them over his book, then stood to head to his Proof.

"Cai?" He turned to see Krixae following him. He blinked a few times, then smiled at her.

"Hi Krixae." He slowed so she could catch up.

"Sorry." She muttered. "What happened with Kor..."

"Don't be." He interrupted. "It wasn't your fault, and I felt from the start it wouldn't last..." She looked to her feet. "We were too different..."

It was now that Krixae realised that, had he still had a heart, she would have have heard it break.

Krixae gave him a sympathetic smile, patting his back.

* * *

><p>They passed a door, and heard Vexen's creepy laugh. Both froze from surprise, then crept to the door and peeked through a gap.<p>

"That should do it." Vexen said. "That should perfect the serum... Now, who to test it on..." He muttered, before walking through another door, holding a syringe with a black liquid that could have been ink.

The two shuffled in, curious, and headed over to the other door. Vexen had again left it slightly open, and the two used this to once again spy on The Chilly Academic.

The gasps nearly gave them away.

There was a half-circle of cases in the room, bathed in blue light. There were about twenty, and sixteen of them were full.

They held the missing members of the Organization.

Vexen walked up to one of the cases, the one holding Cloudx, and opened it, unleashing a hiss and a cloud of steam.

The syringe fell to the floor and Vexen cursed loudly, earning him a shoe hitting him somewhere painful, then collapsed.

Caixsa halted the air current he'd formed, silently thanking the author, and the duo headed over to the cases.

Cloudx was the only one who could be seen below the chest, and he was held upright by metal straps. The two unfastened him, then lay him on the floor with a small raincloud hovering over his face to, hopefully, revive him.

Krixae moved on to the next one along, this one holding Haxisal, while Caixsa went the other way, unlocking Navex. The two worked together, unlocking one case at a time, until all sixteen were out.

Suddenly, Caixsa went flying. Krixae span.

Standing there were two figures. Both of the users of Chaos. Coerixn and Xager.

"Run!" Caixsa called to her, stumbling to his feet and summoning his Naginata.

"I can't leave!" She shouted back.

"Get the others!" Came the reply. Krixae nodded, and fled (forgetting about Dark Corridors) to find the rest of the Organization.

"You really think you can beat us?" Coerixn asked, as Xager gave an insane giggle.

"I can try." Caixsa replied, preparing to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Exneri: <em>Dun!<em>**

**Korrax: Dun!**

**Texsh: DUNNN!**

**Me: Ignore them. Anyway, as this is a mass update, this really isn't necessary, but I couldn't help it. I hope that you liked this chapter. It certainly was fun to write.**

**Caixsa: Read Chapter Twenty Two, to find out who will win...**


	22. Final Showdown

**Me: Ah. Fastest update for me.**

**Caixsa: For obvious reasons.**

**Me: Anyway, This is the last chapter of Nobodies Forgotten!**

**Crickets: (Chirp)**

**Me: It does have a sequel though. Coming soon to a website near you!**

**Silence: (Makes no noise)**

**Korrax: I think even the crickets have abandoned this...**

**Me: Oh, beep. Anyway, if you are still reading this, I hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

**Exneri: _I thought you were doing an epilogue..._**

* * *

><p>While Caixsa held off the two antagonists, Krixae dashed towards the Grey Room, running as fast as her four foot nine body could. She arrived breathless, meeting the startled gaze of every one of the remaining Organization. Even Xemnas.<p>

She gave her message in between pants. "Missing... Nobodies... Vexen's lab... Coerixn and Xager... Caixsa fending them off..." She was doubled over and leaning on a wall, and her message was in fragments, but the majority of the Nobodies understood. The rest just followed the crowd that came flooding out into the corridor to Vexen's lab. Seriously, how do so many Nobodies forget about Dark Corridors?

They charge into Vexen's lab, and were met with Caixsa, lying motionless on the floor, and Nobody else **(A/N Kill me, that was an appalling joke)**.

"Cai!" Korrax ran up to the blond, starting to check him for any injuries.

"Here." Xion stepped forward, casting Curaga on the boy. She smiled as she saw it work, it meant he wasn't dead.

Caixsa moaned, sitting up slightly.

"Careful now." She warned, casting Cure for good measure.

"They've gone to Proof of Existence." He managed to say, before coughing and falling unconscious again. The fifteen Nobodies left looked between one another, before Xemnas opened a Dark Corridor and they all filtered through.

* * *

><p>In Proof of Existence, only one of the portals was unlocked. Coerixn's. All of the others were grey. Even the passage to The Altar of Naught was blocked off.<p>

The fifteen walked in.

Coerixn's Proof was violent. It was a giant, bloodstained battlefield. There was blood and corpses everywhere, and all of them were wondering if they were real or not.

They stepped forwards, and the portal closed. There was no going back.

Two figures appeared in the distance, and as they came closer it was realised that they were Coerixn and Xager.

More figures appeared from the shadows. All seventeen of the missing members. All armed. And all blank faced.

Xemnas stepped forwards. "XXVII, XXII! I order the two of you to stop this tomfoolery!"

"Anyone else going to mention that he sounds like an old man?" Xirama asked quietly, earning some short lived laughs.

"No!" Xager grinned madly. "We like to kill!" He started to laugh madly.

"And you, are our next victims." He pointed at the group of fifteen, then charged forwards, readying a punch that would have torn through Xemnas, had Texsh not cast Zero Graviga on him, sending him up into the air just in time to make him miss.

"Get them!" Coerixn cried from his position on the invisible roof, and the seventeen drugged Nobodies summoned lesser Nobodies, then charged forwards.

The other fifteen just had time to do the same before they were met by the oncoming swarm.

* * *

><p>Soon, the battle split into several major fights, with Xager tearing through lesser Nobodies left, right and center.<p>

Xemnas, Xaldin and Saix were standing back to back, surrounded by Xigbar, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion, each with their weapon ready. Xemnas leapt at Xigbar with Interdiction, while Xaldin took on Zexion and Saix went into Berserk mode, taking on both Vexen and Lexaeus.

Axel and Xirama faced Sejox and Lavonax, backed up to a wall as the two advanced with their weapons at the ready, Sejox preparing a cast of Meteor. But Xirama turned the tables with a burst of sunlight, blinding the other two and getting them back into hand-to-hand combat, Axel with Lavonax, Xirama with Sejox.

Demyx, Luxord and Larxene fought in a group, Demyx supporting the others with Water Forms and giant bubbles wile they took on Marluxia, Uxye, in his wolf form, Kraxnf and Xasech. Larxene could barely bring herself to attack the greenette, so she took on Uyxe and Xasech while Luxord focused on the other two.

Xion and Korrax fought off the other two Keyblade wielders, Roxas and Leixym, in the middle of the room. Key clashed against key as the four fought, often using their magic to supplement their attacks. However, the fact that Roxas was dual-wielding Oathkeeper and Oblivion made it tough for the other two.

Onyxz, Exneri, Krixae and Texsh stood back to back, the youngest with a bow and a quiver of arrows in hand which she was using against Haxisal's own bow. The four were also facing Zoxey, Maylenex, Cloudx and Navex, Texsh taking on Maylenex and Navex while Exneri fought Zoxey and Onyxz took on Cloudx.

The battle raged on, and Coerixn watched from his seat on the ceiling. It being his own element, Texsh's spell had had a very long lasting effect on The Chaotic Fists.

Coerixn could see that it was going in his favour, and that his opponents were struggling to even bring themselves to fight their old friends and allies. He smirked as he watched an arrow, missing Krixae, hit Texsh in the shoulder and he faltered long enough for Maylenex to cut his knee with her sword.

Then he noticed something strange. Zoxey had suddenly fainted. There was no reason, she just had. "GAH!" He yelled as he remembered something Vexen had said. _"A sharp enough sound could break the power of the serum."_ He punched the roof, his floor, and formed a hole, the remainder falling to the floor and just missing the four Keyblade wielders.

Exneri frowned as Zoxey fainted. She'd just been about to hit The Teasing Sound in the neck with one of her scythes when she just collapsed. She thought back over what she'd done. Dodged several attacks, had most of her attacks blocked, screeched when she'd been hit at one point...

"_That's it!_" She shouted, before she sent the noise throughout the room, making everyone cover their ears and making the lesser Nobodies dissolve into Nothingness.

Nothing else happened.

Then, suddenly, Lavonax fainted, then Leixym, then Uxye, who returned to his normal form, then every one of the brainwashed members of the Organization followed suit.

Coerixn dropped down from the roof, landing next to Xager.

"How did you do it!" He yelled. "How did you make me have to resort to my back up?" He yelled, before darting forwards and landing a punch on Xemnas.

He gasped, a look of disbelief on his face.

Xemnas hadn't flinched.

He punched several more times, and each time it was as if the punch had stopped short of him.

Xemnas caught his arm. "Saix. Open a Dark Corridor to..." He narrowed his eyes. "...That Horrible Place!"

"That Horrible Place, sir?" Saix asked.

"That Horrible Place."

"THAT Horrible Place?"

"Just get on with it." Xirama moaned. "And can someone unlock the Proof?"

Xemnas pulled out his master key, unlocking all of the Proofs, then threw Coerixn into the Dark Corridor Saix had formed. It closed. "As for you..." He grabbed Xager by the scruff of the neck, dodging several clumsy attempts at bites, and summoned a Dark Corridor. "It's That Dismal Place." He threw Xager into the Dark Corridor, closing it, then left the Proof. The unconscious members were being carried on makeshift stretchers of air by Xaldin. "Take them to the Hospital of Hopelessness!" He ordered.

Even unconscious, Leixym can so easily earn a shoe to the face.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, there it is. The final chapter.<strong>

**Exneri: _Save for the epilogue._**

**Me: Also, I'm going to tell you now. In the sequel, there will be space for NINE MORE OC'S!**

**Korrax: So that'll be... (Starts to count on fingers).**

**Caixsa: Forty one.  
><strong>

**Korrax: I was just about to say that!**

**Me: Anyway, feel free to PM me OCs. The form is in Chapter One. See you all very soon.**


	23. Epilogue

**Me: Here's the epilogue. I don't know if anyone's reading this, but if so, then YAY!**

**Caixsa: Unless it's you, Kirkysaurus. We already know you'll read it.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Caixsa: Note, I made a bit of a mistake last chapter. There'll be forty three new members. Sorry.**

**Korrax: Get on with it.**

* * *

><p>Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Xion, Caixsa, Xirama, Leixym, Xasech, Korrax, Lavonax, Onyxz, Exneri, Krixae and Texsh were gathered in the Grey Area, on one of the increased circles of seats. In celebration of finding the missing members, and defeating Coerixn and Xager, he'd upgraded some of the rooms in the Castle, such as the increase in chairs and sofas in the Grey Area.<p>

"That was rough..." Roxas moaned from his seat next to Krixae.

"I'll say..." Korrax yawned, curling into his boyfriend's chest.

Onyxz rested his hand on Xion's leg. "I think everyone's glad that's over..." She commented.

"Hey, we need to get back to work!" Lavonax suddenly shouted, earning confused looks from all but two gathered. "Hey Krixae, could you come to my Proof later?" She asked. The thirteen year old nodded.

"_So guys, what do you think might happen next?_" Exneri asked.

"We can't know." Caixsa replied. "We could guess, but we don't know."

Xasech looked up from his sketch book, which Caixsa noticed was full of fairly gory images. "I think it'll be something BIG!" He shouted the last word, making pretty much everyone there jump.

"Please don't let that happen!" Demyx moan, earning several laughs.

Leixym patted him on the back sympathetically, then jumped as Demyx took her hand, blushing.

"Suddenly the two friends are closer than they've ever been before." Onyxz laughed, causing both to blush, but didn't stop Leixym from leaning on Demyx's shoulder. Both smiled, still red.

"I just hope we'll get a break..." Xirama complained. "That was tiring..." She was almost nodding off on Axel's shoulder.

"I don't mind." He whispered to her, and in return he got a dead weight on his shoulder. He layed his arm around her shoulders.

"When did you two get together?" Krixae asked suddenly.

"What!" The redhead spluttered while the others laughed.

"Go on. Ask her out!" Demyx encouraged.

"Axel..." He turned to the supposedly asleep girl on his shoulder, then sat frozen as she hugged him. After a few seconds, he returned it, smiling.

"Why are so many couples forming?" Roxas muttered. Then he turned to Krixae and smiled, unnoticed by all the others.

"I guess we can't be bachelors forever." Caixsa told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I hope I'll find someone though..." He leaned back, closing his eyes as he feigned sleep. "And I hope you'll finally tell the person you love."

"Who do you love Roxas?" Axel asked. Within seconds, everyone had turned on him.

"Thanks a lot Cai." He muttered to the blond next to him, before denying any accusations.

"Is it Larxene?" Came one question.

"Ew, no!" He shouted, hoping that Larxene wouldn't find out he'd said that.

Soon, the discussion fell apart, and there was a silence.

Xirama yawned loudly.

"I think we ought to get some sleep." Krixae said.

"Yeah..." The various members all scattered to their bedrooms, Korrax darting into Texsh's after him.

As the members fell asleep, they all had similar thoughts. _What could happen to us next?_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there it is.<strong>

**Caixsa: Really? That's how it ends?**

**Exneri: _That's anticlimatic...  
><em>**

**Krixae: Still good.**

**Me: Don't try to cheer me up Krix. Anyway, the sequel will be up soon.**

**All: We'll see you then!**


	24. Notice

**There's just a couple of things I have to tell you concerning the sequel. I HAVE A NAME! _Nobodies Remembered_!**

**I also want you to know that, if I can think of anything, I'll make this a trilogy, with _Nobodies Memories_!**

**However, I have a problem. I will only be able to start _Nobodies Remembered_ when I have the nine new Nobodies!**

**Anyone can submit them, so long as they follow the rules. Any crush is aloud, and remember that Namine isn't in the story. And unnatural death would be nice.**

**Also remember that being found by, or mentored by, Coerixn or Xager is out of the question.**

**Aside from that, go nuts! I want some creative ideas! Give me mad weapons, hairstyles, personalities, mad everything!**

**And now, goodbye until I post the first chapter of _Nobodies Remembered_!**

**One last thing, a year will have passed so if you want any slight changes to your OC's appearance, feel free.  
><strong>


End file.
